Lost, Found, Gained
by stefani teee
Summary: WOOOOOOHOOOOO!!! finally i got the internet back! so, this long-awaited fic is FINALLY up!!!! it's about our two favorite people from SM (Usa/Mamo) and plunk them right into a glorious battle against... well, you'll figure it out. for those who've already
1. Default Chapter

Hi ****

Lost, Found and Gained 

By: stefani teee a.k.a. Koneko

© Tales Spinners inc.

Koneko-chan says!

Hi! Yeah, it's me. Read it… You might like it. It's kind of like Serena and Relena are something of the same thing, getting the cold guy they love to admit that they love them. In this story, it's already into around the middle of Sailor Moon S with some of the attacks of Sailor Moon Super S (Okay fine, I'm way screwing up the story lines of the anime), but Darien seems to hate Serena still. For Gundam Wing… I don't know. Just imagine that they're still fighting and Relena's still promoting total peace. I OWN SAILOR MOON, AND GUNDAM WING! *Ow!* Okay, fine I don't, but I will… someday. Do you think Naoko or… whoever made up the other one will let me have the rights? Yeah, I doubt it too… oh well… *sigh* Oh by the way, I'm using the DiC names… it's on account of Serena, you'll get why later. But some of the words are Japanese. Read on!

= empathic thoughts from the characters when talking to me.

:: :: = me popping in at odd moments actually into the story. And I'll actually be in it in odd times too. You know, the secret advisor type. Especially with Heero since he needs the most help. J 

Oh yeah… and I'm also a real meddler in the later chapters… heehee.

~*~*~*~

Prologue

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" the heart-snatcher gave one last piercing shriek before it was defeated and the pure heart crystal fell from the air to be caught by Sailor Moon. "Miaka!" (Just for the story… had to use a name for the story) Sailor Moon rushed to her fallen friend and returned the stolen heart crystal. The auburn-haired girl blinked as the color returned to her face and she gave a moan. "Augh… What happened?" Sailor Moon simply smiled and ran off after making sure there were no more heart-snatchers around. She was alone; the other scouts had not even shown up. Only the Outer Scouts had appeared. A few tears ran down her cheeks, the other Inners had been neglecting their scout duties for a while now, and only Serena appeared to fight the heart-snatchers.

Neptune watched the young sailor soldier run with her golden hair flying behind her in two long pigtails. She felt a stirring of pity for her. She had taken the task of defeating the monsters on herself after the other scouts had seemed to stop wanting to fight. Sailor Moon had generously taken the task upon herself as the others 'sorted out their emotions' as they put it. Uranus stood behind her and put a hand on Neptune's shoulder. "I wish there was something we could do." Murmured Neptune, but Uranus shook her head firmly. "You know we must focus on our mission." Neptune sighed. "I know it's our mission, but she's a sailor soldier as well…" she trailed off. 

Uranus looked after Sailor Moon. Abruptly, she stepped forward to Neptune's surprise. "Wha-" She was hushed by Uranus who was waving a hand at her frantically. "Let's follow her. She *has* to de-transform and then if we know who she is, we might be able to find the crystals more easily if we can contact them." Neptune looked at Uranus in surprise. "Nani? But you're the one who always says we can do well without help. You always say we are superior to the other sailor scouts… why the sudden change?" Uranus stopped for a moment and she was at a loss for words. "There are times when we will need help, and also when they will as well. We all want peace for the world." Neptune nodded and began to run silently after her partner. 

Running away from the battle scene, Sailor Moon stopped and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. She felt uneasy as if she could feel someone watching her and she wisely decided not to de-transform. She began to run quickly before leaping up onto a low roof of a house and looking around. She sighed as the weird feeling disappeared before de-transformed quickly until she was just plain schoolgirl Serena. She looked around once more before jumping off and running to her home once more. 

She was in too much of a hurry to hear two gasps of surprise and astonishment coming from two bushes close to where she had been momentarily. Neptune blinked. "Sailor Moon… is… Serena?!?" Uranus was just as shocked. "It… can't be!" They both de-transformed quickly and raced to the yellow sports car that Alexandra owned. Leaping in gracefully, Michelle settled into the passenger seat, while Alex vaulted into the driver's seat. 

They drove after Serena quickly and soon caught up with her, since she was a little drained from the energy loss by using the Spiral Moon Wand. "Alex! Michelle! How are you guys doing?" she called as she slowed down a little. "Usagi! Come join us! We're going over to the Crown Game Center, wanna come?" called Alex while Michelle turned to her in astonishment but recovered quickly. "Yes, please come along… we have something to talk about." Serena felt a small pang of fear, _What if they saw me? How can I explain this to them if they did?_ "Uh, sure guys… I'm coming." She ran over and jumped in the backseat of the car. 

They pulled up in front of the Crown Game Center and walked in together. As they entered, Serena noticed the other inner scouts and waved to them. They simply swiveled in their seats, spotted her, put their heads together and whispered pointing at Serena. They all simultaneously stood up and left the arcade. Serena watched as they exited, slamming the door as they left. Andrew stared after them confused. "What happened Serena? Did you and your friends have a fight?" Serena shook her head confusedly, her face a mask of shock. Alex put her hands on Serena's shoulders and pushed her to a more private part of the arcade. (AN: Do you think there would be a 'private' part of an *arcade*?) They all sat down. Alexandra, being naturally blunt asked Usagi the question that was in both her and Michelle's head. "How can *you* be Sailor Moon?!?" Michelle gasped and slapped Amara slightly on the side of her head. "Alex!" 

Serena herself had paled as she heard Alex's words. "H-how… I mean- what are you talking about? How could *I* be Sailor Moon?!" Alex shook her head. "Sorry Serena… we saw you de-transform. You were at the fight with the heart-snatcher." Alex's eyes widened as she slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oops." She muttered under her breath as Serena looked up at her, her eyes equally wide. "You-you're the Outer Scouts aren't you!" Michelle waved her hand. "Shhh! Not so loud! We can't let anyone hear! Yes, we are the Outer Scouts, Neptune and Uranus. You must never tell anyone of this secret." Serena nodded. "As you must my own." They both nodded. 

"But what's wrong with you and your friends?" Serena shrugged helplessly. "I don't know myself… they've stopped wanting to fight as sailor soldiers so I've taken on the responsibility myself." Michelle nodded. "I figured that they would be the other scouts… how about Tuxedo Mask? I haven't seen him joining you in battle either…" Serena's eyes filled with tears, though she tried valiantly to blink them away. "He… he, uh… well… I don't really know… he seems to be trying to keep away from me like the other scouts are doing… I'm not sure what's going on…" trailing off, she slumped in her seat.

Michelle looked closely at Serena. She could see something… she wasn't sure what though. It was a very hazy part of her that was being suppressed, something that Serena herself wasn't aware of… She shook her head to clear the thoughts. "Well, we are always going to be there to fight alongside you… unless it should become an obstacle in our mission." Serena sighed. "Why must you destroy a soul to be able to retrieve their pure heart crystal?" Alex interrupted here. "We cannot say this much Serena, we wish to, but it will go against our mission and we cannot have that." Serena nodded. "I understand." 

Looking over at Andrew who was coming over with their milkshakes and after talking and having their shakes, they walked out together where Alex and Michelle drove Serena home. As they reached Serena's front door, they immediately tensed. They could all sense something wasn't right and Serena cautiously slipped out of the car to her door. Then, to Serena, the world was torn apart.

Mina walked out from the bushes that were next to her door. "Serena? We need to talk." The other Inner Senshi came out from around Serena and surrounded her. Michelle and Alexandra stood by watching out of hearing distance but ready to spring out at any time, they could sense something wasn't right. Mina glared at Serena. "Guess what Serena? The other scouts here all agree with me when I say we want you out of the sailor senshi!" Serena gasped. "You don't think I make a good sailor scout?!"

Raye sneered. "Is there an echo or something? I think we've made it clear that we don't need you around anymore!" Serena's eyes grew cold. "And you think you can handle the heart-snatchers without me? Do you think you can all fight against the new enemy without my help? What are you going to do? Use the pathetic Sailor Planet Attack?" The other senshi glared at her. "You're right… so why don't we just give Mina your power? It would make it easier for us and her if we give the power to someone more worthy of it!" Lita made a grab at Serena, but with surprising strength, Serena grabbed Lita's hand and wrenched her away. "And you believe you can do this to me? And I thought you were my friends!" 

Amy snorted. "Oh yeah right. Weren't you the one sitting around talking with those two stupid lesbians at the arcade?" Serena gasped. "Amy! How can you be so mean?!" None of them graced her with an answer. "Fine. If you want me to leave, I will." Serena turned around and walked back over to the car where Alex and Michelle could see shining tears on Serena's face as she walked away from her friends. Glaring at the four girls, Alex slammed her foot on the acceleration and they sped off. _Unbelievable, they are simply unbelievable. After being so faithful to Sailor Moon for all this time, even when Neptune and I pitted against her for the throne of Crystal Tokyo, they simply turn on her for no reason, especially if they are the ones neglecting their duty?! _

From behind them, the group of people on Serena's doorstep grinned. "Well, this is a start." Hissed Raye at the other senshi who seemed to be in a daze. "You have done well my slaves. For this I will reward you well." The other scouts looked up at her. "So we have pleased our master?" hissed Mina. A shadow drifted around the senshi surrounding them, a voice hissed from the fog, "Yes, my slaves. Return to me." The fog swirled around them and they disappeared from the doorstep.

Meanwhile, Serena, in the car along with Michelle and Alex was in a state of shock. Michelle turned around in her seat to give Serena a look of deep pity. "Serena… it's going to be alright… they could have made a mistake…" she said trying to comfort the young girl. Alex suddenly slammed on the breaks. "What is going on!" she yelled as the car swerved dangerously. Serena looked over the seats and gasped in horror as they neared the large crater in the road. They slid to a stop in front of the crater. "What happened here?" whispered Serena staring at the large crater in the road. She gripped her broach in one hand before stepping carefully into the mass of rock and dirt. She reached the bottom of the crater and looked down into it. She gasped and backed away as a huge column of violet light shot down from the sky above and quickly engulfed the circle that the crater made. She, Alexandra, and Michelle were floating in the beam of light until they reached the clouds in which they were promptly knocked unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~

Okay so there wasn't much of Gundam Wing in this prologue… but there will be! I swear there will be! It's in the Gundam Wing dimension, so there's got to be! Keep reading this fic okay? I never post just one part of a fic up; I hate reading before having to stop at a really good part.


	2. chapter one

(Chapter One)

(Chapter One)

Oh come on… it can't be that hard to click a link can it? You're at the first chapter already! No need for disclaimers, if you want to, go straight back to the prologue, you can read them there. See, isn't it much better to read the entire thing than read, wait, wait, wait, and THEN read? It drives ME insane seeing as I always forget the story title and can't finish it at all!

~*~*~*~*~ At The Gates Of Time ~*~*~*~*~

Pluto's head jerked up as she stared at the gigantic rift appearing in the time-stream. She clutched her Time Staff tightly and she tried to smooth the rift back together. But it wouldn't work, there were two forces working together, two opposite forces for different goals, yet it still worked together to pull apart Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. "What…?" she asked wonderingly. She recognized one of the forces being Queen Serenity and she was confused. The other was pure, malicious evil. 

~*~*~*~*~ In The Gundam Wing Dimension ~*~*~*~*~

"Ohhh." Moaned Serena as she shook her head trying to clear her vision. "Are you alright Serena?" a gentle voice came from above her. She looked up to see Michelle smiling down at her, though her eyes were confused. "Where are we?" asked Serena looking around them. "I don't know… there was some kind of inter-dimensional portal and we were sucked into it or something." Serena suddenly looked up and screamed. "Ohmygod! What is that!" she shrieked making Michelle look up in alarm. "Oh no…" murmured the aqua-haired woman as she stared at the huge looming mass of gleaming metal, with some sort of weapon aimed right at them.

There was a sudden blast from their side and they whipped their heads around just in time to see another huge machine shoot a blast at the machine in front of them. "Who are you!" came a voice from inside the machine. Alex stood up next to the two girls. "I am Alex Ten'ou. Who are you?" she asked loudly to the machine knowing that whoever was in it would hear her.

"That is not something you are to know at this moment, are you part of OZ?" came the forceful answer. Serena blinked. "What? Are you talking about that old child's story about the Wizard of Oz?" she asked confused. "Don't play around with me. Are you part of OZ!" snapped the young man inside the machine. "Please. We were pulled through a inter-dimensional portal and we just landed here. We come from Tokyo in the year 2001. What time or place is it now?" asked Michelle quietly and calmly up at him. "Do you think I'd believe you? But the answer is after colony 195 (AN: Don't ask me. I don't even know any of this stuff myself. How the hell do they come up with these dates?! It's even worse than my history class!)" Michelle blinked. "Oh…" 

Serena was still a little confused but she pushed it away from her mind. "She speaks the truth. We don't even know why we're here ourselves." She said, calling to the machine. There was a loud noise and another machine landed next to the one they were talking to. "What's going on Heero? Why are you still standing there?" another male voice came from the other machine. "These are strange people who suddenly appeared from nowhere in the middle of the battlefield." Answered Heero on the intercom, which prevented the girls from hearing him. "And you're attempting to kill them on the spot? They are as much as innocent civilians!" Heero grudgingly moved his buster rifle away from the three de-transformed Sailor Scouts.

The other young man's voice came out so that the three could hear it. "How did you get here?" he asked in a friendly voice as if he wasn't in a machine big enough to blow them into a million pieces on the spot. Serena spoke up this time. "We were pulled through and inter-dimensional portal and it has closed up so we can't go home!" she yelled loudly. A loud explosion from the side cut her off from any more words. The two machines turned towards the interruption. Serena was getting mad and she wasn't the only one. "Okay, I've had enough. Let's kick these metal trashcans' butts! Senshi! Henshin yo!" yelled Alex holding up her transformation stick. "URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" she yelled and the others henshin words to begin their transformations and as all three spun into a graceful stop, they began their attacks. 

"MOON SPIRAL HEART—"

"Uranus WORLD—"

"NEPTUNE DEEP—"

"ATTACK!"

"SHAKING!"

"SUBMERGE!"

All three attacks slammed into the Tauros suits that had lined up and they disintegrated in an instant. The two pilots of the gundams were amazed at the sight of the three magic attacks that destroyed the whole line of Tauros. "Whoa… that was a *big* blast, you've got to say." Muttered Quatre in astonishment. Serena was the first to turn back around. "So does *that* answer your question? Weren't you about to destroy those things as well?" Quatre's voice came from his suit, "Fine. We'll have to take you somewhere else to talk, but climb on." He lowered the gundam's hand and they all climbed on. Heero simply transformed his gundam into flight mode and blasted off saying, "If you think you can trust them… I'll meet you there."

Sailor Moon climbed on the machine's hand carefully. "Whoa… and to think this might be the future of our world." Neptune nodded. "Too bad, this world would have made a nice parallel universe." Uranus shrugged. "We have to be able to find a way to get back to Sailor Moon's dimension soon and find out what's wrong with the scouts… and Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon looked solemn. "Why? He basically hates me and the other scout's don't want me as their leader. Simple as that." her voice was vacant, her eyes opaque. Neptune smiled over at her patting her shoulder awkwardly. "It's going to be fine. I'm sure that there's something wrong with the other scouts to do something like that. It's just too hard to believe about them who've been with you since… Queen Beryl right?" Sailor Moon nodded. "Well, I suppose that's one less thing I can worry about around here. I doubt Pluto had anything to do with this since she hasn't appeared and told us what we're supposed to do here."

Neptune nodded. Looking up at the machine's huge face, she called, "Where exactly are you taking us?" the voice came through quickly. "Somewhere safe for now. Then we can talk." The ride was silent as they looked at the passing scenery as they moved quickly towards the unknown destination. 

When they finally reached it, Serena gasped to see a magnificent mansion. "Wow." She breathed staring at the majestic towers on the roof. The young man leaped out of the cockpit and they could see he was a handsome young blond and blue-eyed young man who looked Arabian. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." He said introducing himself. Uranus wasted to no time in lifting up a gloved fist. "Where are we?" she asked, more like growled before Neptune pulled her back. "I'm sorry, she's a little… impatient." Quatre nodded. "Come on. Let's go inside first before we talk. I'm sure Heero would like to hear what you'd have to say as well."

As they followed them in, Serena looked around herself in wonder at the beautiful rooms that she walked through until they reached a grand room with huge couches of red velvet and on one of them, a young man with brown hair done up in a braid was sprawled. He jumped up the moment they entered the room, "Whoa Quatre! When did you become a babe magnet?" Uranus was about to step up and pummel him when Neptune and Moon held her back. "Down girl!" cautioned Serena jokingly, but quietly. Quatre looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but was too polite to do so; "This is Duo Maxwell. A… friend I guess you could say." The young man smiled his face exuberant. "Yep, I may run and I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie." Serena giggled slightly.

A door opened and another young man with lighter brown hair than Duo's but with *very* long bangs that slightly covered one dark green eyes walked in. "Am I interrupting something?" he said, his voice a monotone. Quatre shook his head, "Stay. Where's Wufei and Heero?" A Chinese guy with black hair and black eyes came into the room. "Why are you hanging around with these women?!" Duo laughed. "Calm down Wu-man! I'm ready to listen to what's going to be said!" Wufei glared at the braided boy. "DON'T. CALL. ME. WU-MAN!" he yelled at Duo. Serena blinked at him, but didn't say anything. Quatre turned at a slight tap on his shoulder. A handsome young man with unruly brown hair that covered his Prussian blue eyes stood behind them. Quatre led the girls in and they sat down on one of the couches while Heero and Quatre each took a separate couch.

"First of all, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. You know me and Duo, but that's Trowa Barton, he's Wufei Chang, and he's Heero Yuy." He said pointing to each one in turn. Sailor Moon nodded. "Should we tell them?" she asked Uranus and Neptune. Uranus shrugged. "It wouldn't matter. If they turn out to be enemies then we can destroy them." Serena nodded slowly. "I don't think I'd want to do that… but if necessary…" she paused before turning to the guys. "I'm sorry… who we are is kind of a secret in our world." 

"Whaddya mean 'your world'?" asked Duo. "We're from a different dimension and we were pulled here through an inter-dimensional time portal. We told your friend Heero, but he didn't believe us." Duo was wearing a skeptical expression. "Well… to tell you the truth, it seems to be stretching our beliefs a *little* bit… no offense." Moon nodded. "I guess, but since I doubt you have any monsters hanging around in a room, we can't exactly show you anything." Neptune stood up, "Moon, we can't stay as Sailors forever… we've got to de-transform and replenish the energy we need to expend." Sailor Moon nodded, "Do you think they'd take *that* as proof?" Uranus stood up, "Why should we prove anything? We just need to find that portal back to your world." Sailor Moon didn't dignify the 'your world' part of the sentence but she said, "We can't simply wander around the world looking for a portal, we don't even know where one is!"

She de-transformed quickly since the energy drain was becoming exhausting and Neptune and Uranus soon followed suit. Serena was standing there in her normal school uniform again and so were Michelle and Alexandra. "I guess we have a story to tell them then." Said Serena, Michelle nodded, but Alex remained silent. "Well, where should we start?" Quatre spoke up politely then, "Would you mind telling us your names?" the others were still a little stunned at their magical de-transformation. "I'm Serena Tsukino, she's Amara Ten'ou and she's Michelle Kaiou. Well, I guess you could say this all started out in the Silver Millennium…"

Michelle continued, "Serena was a princess of the Moon, daughter of Queen Serenity, who governed with peace over the moon. Serena's court the princesses of Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were and still are destined to become her protectors and her guardians. Princess Serenity fell in love with a young man from Earth, Prince Darien. He swore he would love her for all eternity, since that was how long their lives would be… but a great evil swept out across the universe and destroyed the Moon Kingdom… Serena, and the other Inner Scouts, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, Prince Darien, and also their two feline guardians, Luna and Artemis were sent to a new time on Earth to be given a second chance at life. The Outer Scouts were sent to a different time, and we came back to their time to fulfill a mission."

Alexandra took up the story, "Well, Serena became the Soldier known as Sailor Moon. She fought with the others that were from her court on the moon and they became known as the Pretty-Suited Sailor Soldiers and fought with their powerful magic to destroy all evil that could penetrate through the holes between the Nega-verse and their world."

"But somehow, the others began to drift away from me, become more distant. They said they needed to figure themselves out… so I took on the duty of destroying the monsters myself… until today when they finally said they didn't want me in the Soldier troops and tried to steal my crystal…" she held up her broach with the crystal inside it. "Then we were transported through some kind of portal and we were brought here to this dimension." She finished.

Serena's voice was hollow as she finished the story and the whole room could see the tears that were glittering in her eyes that she refused to shed. Michelle wrapped a comforting arm around her, something she almost never did and said softly, "I'm sure we'll figure it out Serena, I don't think the other scouts would turn on you like that." Serena nodded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. When she opened them, she smiled slightly to the guys. "And that's basically it." She said, "Whether you believe it or not, that's our story." Quatre was the first to speak, "Of course we believe you. We've all got secrets… some things we aren't supposed to tell others of… like our gundams." 

"Gundams?"

"The mobile suit that I brought you here in." Serena nodded. Michelle stood up, "I'm sure we should be going… we wouldn't want to intrude on you anymore than we already have." Duo stood up, "You can't just *leave* right now! You've got no place to go!" Serena shrugged, "We'll manage I suppose." Quatre stood, "Why don't you stay here? There's plenty of room and we could use your help in fighting those other suits that are sent in by OZ." Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "Was that the catch?" Quatre shook his head, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but we *do* want you to stay here. It'll be easier for you to find that portal home if you can have someplace to stay wouldn't it?" Serena nodded slowly, "Should we trust them?" she asked the Outer scouts. "I suppose…" returned Michelle slowly. Serena turned to Quatre, "Thank you so much Mr. Winner, we accept your gracious offer."

"Please, just Quatre." Duo leaped to his feet, "I'll take them to their rooms!" he offered beaming. "Fine." Replied Quatre sitting down on the couch again. Duo motioned for them to follow. As soon as the door closed, Heero spoke up in his monotone. "Do you think we can trust them?" Quatre nodded, "If they can trust us with *their* story, then I'm sure we can trust them." Wufei snorted, "You actually believe that a bunch of weak *women* in mini-skirts would be able to defend their world?" Trowa spoke up, "Anything is possible… if they were able to blast those Tauros suits into oblivion in one blast, then I'm sure they would be strong enough to destroy whatever evil is in their own world."

~*~*~*~*~ In The Sailor Moon Dimension ~*~*~*~*~

"Where is she?!" yelled a furious voice. The senshi trembled as their master unleashed his fury slamming the 3-D map of the whole of Tokyo. "She's nowhere in Tokyo! Where the hell could one Lunarian go!" he yelled. "I have located an inter-dimensional portal into another world. It is in the exact place where the target and two others were found." Nodding, the master smiled, "Very good. Let us go." As soon as they reached the place, the purple beam of light shot up once more, taking them towards the sky. The dark shadow of the man stayed conscious enough to think, _You'll be mine Serenity, and you will become the Dark Queen that you are destined to be._

~*~*~*~

Woohoo! You finished the first chapter! Continue on and please review or email me! [i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com][1] hint: I love email as much as I love Heero! (And the rest of the gundam guys…) But for now, I'm thanking you to continue to read on. I hope you like it! And of course, READ ON!

   [1]: mailto:i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com



	3. chapter two

(Chapter Two)

(Chapter Two)

Well, you're at the next chapter. That's all you need to know. Disclaimers back in the prologue. Short Author's Notes but you don't really want to read all my babbling right?

~*~*~*~*~ In the Gundam Wing Dimension ~*~*~*~*~

Serena looked out the window of her room in Quatre's mansion. It was a beautiful view, hers overlooked a garden filled with flowers that surrounded a sparkling fountain that gushed water into the air. "It reminds me of the Moon." She said softly to no one in particular. A slight cough from behind her made her whirl around to come face to face with Heero Yuy. "Oh! What can do for you?" she asked curiously seeing the set expression on his face. (AN: Just to tell you, since she doesn't know him well, she doesn't know that's how he *always* looks.) "What did you do?" the question was in a monotone voice. Serena blinked, "Do what?"

"How did you destroy those Tauros suits?" Serena's eyes registered understanding, "You mean those robot things that were blasting at us earlier? We destroyed them using magic." Heero's eyes were indifferent, "So are you saying you three are top-notch magicians?" Serena shook her head "It's hard to explain… we were given our powers with our transformation. Michelle and Alex… they are very secretive of who they are… more than the Inner soldiers. They need to fulfill a mission of some sort that has to deal with the heart crystals of people. They have something to do with the Heart-Snatchers that are appearing on Earth… and the Death Busters… oh no." she stopped speaking as she just realized something. "There won't be anyone protecting the people from the Heart-Snatchers! None of the other soldiers are very willing to fight since I saw them last…"

Heero looked at her saddened face, it was strange how she reminded him of Relena… they had the same personality, always thinking of others before themselves, dedicating their lives to helping others. He could barely retain himself from gathering Serena in a warm hug to reassure her. Instead he simply stood there as Serena groped through the pockets of her uniform for her communicator. The communicator didn't simply let her communicate with the other scouts; it would also let her check on the Heart-Snatchers with Luna. (AN: Not true, but then isn't that a *good* thing for this story?) Luna's feline face appeared in the tiny screen of the 'watch' and it was a look of worry.

"Serena! Where have you been?! Your parents are already sick with worry! Get back here now!" Serena sighed, "I'm sorry Luna… I can't. I got pulled through and inter-dimensional portal and I'm stuck here." Luna's face registered shock. "This can't be possible! But… what about the Heart-Snatchers? Where are the other senshi?" Serena's face was a little troubled. "If you find them, don't ask them to patrol, there was something weird about them… something dark. You'll have to do it yourself Luna… Use your human form." (AN: I don't know if she is able to do it when she was reincarnated but in my fic she can.) Luna nodded slowly. "My magic won't be as strong as yours… but I'll have to try." Serena smiled, "Take the Scepter. It'll be more effective." Nodding, Luna smiled softly "Be careful Princess. You've got a world waiting for you…"

The communication link was cut as the screen fuzzed into static. Heero had been watching the screen in slight shock. The cat… it had talked. "Are you going to tell me that cats regularly walk around talking?" he asked, she grinned, "Do we seem like normal girls? Well… let me rephrase that… do *you* think the whole female population goes around transforming? Do you think they'd need our magic?" Heero nodded slowly comprehending. "Will you help us fight?" he asked her, the words coming a little hard to him since he didn't ask for help very often. "I don't know… I would be willing to help… if they were simply machines. But if there are people involved, then it's not about monsters or demons or heart-snatchers anymore…" Heero gave a cold laugh, "That's been our problem, a lot of the mobile suits sent in from OZ are now mobile dolls. They are basically computer-programmed."

Serena digested this information. "I'll help… but I'm not sure about the other scouts… they don't often like to help others if it doesn't help their mission." Heero nodded, "Sounds like me. I don't let any obstacle bar my path in a mission." He turned to leave before stopping at the door without turning. "Oh, Quatre wants you to come down for dinner…" he looked at his watch. "In around ten minutes." Serena stood up, "Where do I go?" 

"Down the hall, through the second door to your right."

"Oh. Thanks."

"…" there was no answer as he closed the door behind him. Serena wrapped her arms around herself, _Whoa, cold. Like a certain Darien Chijba I know…_ (AN: I just learned this! It's Chijba! I've even got proof!) She looked around her room. It was a nice one, fully furnished and a door led to the large adjoining bathroom. She sat back down on the bed, looking out onto the garden below. "If only I could share this with him… huh, yeah right. Like he'd ever come looking for *me* the clumsy meatball head that mistakes his head for a trashcan and a target for flying shoes." She sighed and leaned back so that she was lying sideways across the bed. '_And I thought I would someone in this life… someone like that man from the moon kingdom that calls for me, someone I can't remember… but every time I go out with a guy, he ends up breaking my heart. Some people just aren't meant for love.'_

A tear slipped unnoticed down her cheek, and she closed her eyes before they shot wide open again as soon as she heard a loud bell at the door of her room. She jumped up and opened the door. Standing there was a cheerful woman with long auburn hair. "Hi! Master Quatre has ordered for some clothes to be brought to all of you." Serena smiled. "Why thank you! Um… I would get some men's clothes for Alexandra though, just a warning." The maid was a little confused but nodded, "Okay… sure." She walked off down the hall and Serena closed the door. She finally got a good look at the dress that she was holding and she gasped in delight. It reminded her of her princess dress, but much more different than the simple style that she had worn. This one was a pale blue, back less and tight at the top, which flared down into a beautiful swirl under the waist.

She put it on to find that it fit her exactly. Taking down the buns in her hair, she took the brush laid out underneath the mirror. After brushing the snarls out of her hair, she twisted the top part of her hair until it coiled, fastened it still with the bobby pins from her buns and left the rest hanging down over her back. Smiling at the reflection in the mirror, she walked out the door. She met up with Michelle and Alex outside her door who had the two rooms next to her. Michelle was wearing a light purple dress similar to her own while Alex wore a simple shirt and suit-type of outfit. She was looking down at it, "Hmm, I wonder how they would know to ask me whether or not if I wanted a dress or not… and how formal IS breakfast?" Serena didn't answer, "Come on, we can't be late or our hosts will be disappointed." Michelle slipped an arm in Alex's. "Then let's go." The three went into the large dining room and Serena gasped at the layout of food on the table.

The five guys were already sitting there, along with five girls that they didn't know. "Oh here they are. Girls, these are my guests, Serena, Michelle and Alex. These are our… friends. Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, Hilde, and Relena." Smiling, the girls moved over to make room, though it was unnecessary since it was a *really* big table. Sitting down, Serena found herself next to Duo and Michelle. She was still amazed at the amount of food on the table… and how much the guy Duo was already eating. She grinned. "Bet I can beat you." She said softly making him stop eating and grin. "Yeah right! I made the record around here!" Hilde rolled her eyes, "You can say that again…" Serena grinned even wider, "And I'm here to break that record!"

With that, the both of them began eating again, Serena more slowly than Duo being careful not to spill anything on her beautiful dress. But steadily, she ate until she had beaten Duo. "Told you so." She said, wiping her mouth with her napkin. Michelle was staring at her wide-eyed, "How do you stay so thin? You're like a machine!" Patting her stomach, Serena smiled, "I've got a very fast metabolism."

"No doubt about that one… what was THAT?!" Michelle cried as she sat up straight looking around the rumbling room where they could see crackles of purple light coming from what looked like a very short distance away. "That… that was the same light that we saw when you came here. There must be someone else coming through that portal of yours." Serena's eyes widened. "Do you think that it'll let us go back?" Michelle shook her head, "I don't think so… from what I've learned from time-portals, it's a sieve one, a one-way portal you could say." Serena slumped. "Oh… well, who do you think could get through?" Michelle lightly tapped her temple thinking hard, "Only a selected few are supposed to travel through one of those portals I think…" Alex stood up, "Then let's go see who's here." Michelle nodded. "Teleport?" 

"Definitely. We don't have time." Serena stood up as well and she started to reach for her broach before stopping. "Are they trustworthy?" she asked the guys carefully. At their nods, she continued with the transformation. "Cosmic… Moon… Power… Make-up!" she yelled and the ribbons of magic swirled around her, making up her sailor suit and she twirled to a stop. The others' transformations were more simple than hers, and quicker. Grasping each others hands in a circle, they called out, "Sailor… Scout… Power… Teleport." They each began to glow a different color, around Sailor Moon an aura of pink, a light green one around Neptune, and a yellow one around Uranus. They disappeared with a blur of those three colors.

After the initial shock, Relena was the first to speak. "Guys, you have a *lot* of explaining to do." Quatre's eyes were still wide, "You don't ask *us* that question… we don't know the answer to it."

At the spot of teleportation, Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus were facing a group of four Inner Sailor Soldiers, glaring coldly at Sailor Moon and hiding from view someone behind them. "Senshi! What are you doing here?!" cried Sailor Moon. "Nothing we're going to tell you!" snapped Sailor Jupiter, her brown eyes boring holes into her ex-leader. "But…" 

"Listen. We're not here to become your petty protectors anymore, okay Sailor Moon? We have a *true* leader now, and we will defeat the world for him." interrupted Sailor Venus. "Now get out of here." Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Mercury with a confused and hurt look. "Sailor… Mercury." The voice behind the senshi was cold and cruel. "Hello Sailor Moon." The soldiers parted to reveal a figure shadowed in darkness. But what Sailor Moon knew… he was pure malicious evil. "Scouts! Why are you fighting for… him?" she cried, trying to make them see what she could with her first glance. 

"Because he is our master. Now, we will repeat ourselves once more. Get out of here!" yelled Sailor Venus, clearly the leader of the group. "No." they turned to the shadowed figure. "Sailor Moon. You are destined to be mine. To be the Dark Queen and rule next to me." Sailor Moon let out a tiny smirk, "And you believe that will happen?"

"It is what you are destined to be."

"Well, I can change this horrible destiny can't I? Moon… Spiral-" she was cut off abruptly by a violent attack from the other senshi which sent her sprawling. Sailor Venus was the one wearing the smirk on her now, "Oh… did I mention that we were given more power?" Sailor Moon spat the dust out of her mouth. "Thanks for telling me earlier." A sudden column of light flared down between them and when it disappeared, Serena was shocked to see Darien Chijba kneeling there in front of her. Neptune and Uranus stepped forward. "Who the hell are you?" they said simultaneously to the shadowed figure completely ignoring Darien. "The Dark Lord. The High King of the Negaverse."

Uranus snorted, "You can't be harder to defeat than the Messiah of Silence." They could not see the smirk forming on the shadowed figure's face, but the ones on the faces of the senshi were perfectly clear. "Oh, I don't think it is time for us to battle, my slaves. Let us go… for now." With that, the four Inner Scouts turned and walked into the dark shadow. The darkness disappeared taking them with it and all that was left was a bright sunny field. Sailor Moon immediately ran to Darien. "Are you alright?!" she cried. He looked up and glared at her. "I'm fine." He said shortly before looking around. "Where the hell am I?" Sailor Moon didn't answer after the cold words spoken to her. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to the princess like that?!" growled Uranus stepping towards him with her fists clenched. (AN: They all know she's the Neo-Queen and all that, but they don't know Darien's King Endymion.)

"Why should I tell you?" he answered standing up and giving them a cold look. "Well… Darien, we're in another dimension and we can't go back to our own world." Said a soft voice from behind him. He turned to see Sailor Moon looking at him, her eyes dull, and he could see a slight shimmering in them… were they tears? But when he looked again, the look had passed and she was simply looking at him through her big blue eyes. Neptune stepped forward. "Who are you?" she asked almost indifferently. "Darien Chijba." He said bluntly before checking out his surroundings a second time. "Is this some kind of *joke* Serena? This can't be another dimension, it looks too much the same." The two Outer Scouts shot her a look that plainly said, _How does *he* know you're Sailor Moon??!!_ Serena mouthed two words, "Tuxedo Mask." That was met with another shocked look at the man in front of them.

A loud noise erupted from the air above them and they all looked up to see Quatre's Sandrock gundam above them. Darien didn't make a noise but his eyes widened slightly as the gundam landed to their left and the cockpit opened to reveal Quatre. "What happened? Who's he?" Sailor Moon de-transformed. "He's Darien Chijba, a… another guy from our dimension. My senshi…" she murmured without expecting Quatre to hear, but he -being a gundam pilot- did. Without questioning, he leaped off the gundam and approached them. "So this is one of the 'selected few' that are allowed through the portal?" Sailor Neptune nodded slowly. "Supposedly… but I don't know why *he* would be included." Quatre smiled. "It doesn't matter. Mr. Chijba, you are invited to stay at my place with these three until you find a portal home."

Darien sighed heavily looking up into the sky. "I wouldn't want to bother you." He said politely, since he had retained his gentlemanly manners to others if not to Serena. "It would be no bother. And I'm sure you have no other place to stay." Answered Quatre. "Then I accept your offer. Thank you Mr…" he trailed off since he didn't know Quatre's name. "Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner." He said holding out his hand. The slightly older man shook his hand formally and then Quatre turned to the three girls. "You want to ride home or do you want to do that teleportation thing?" since teleporting was difficult to do and drew vast amounts of energy from the senshi, they decided to go along with Quatre. Of course, Amara and Michelle went together in one of Sandrock's hands and Darien was forced to ride with Serena in Sandrock's other hand. He simply sat there, his arms crossed looking indifferent.

She sat there uncomfortably in the silence and only once did she catch a sympathetic glance from Michelle. Alexandra simply rolled her eyes at Darien. Serena sighed, barely audible. "I hope Luna's alright…" she murmured just loud enough for Darien to hear. "What? You'd worry about your *cat*?" he asked in disbelief. Serena looked over at him. "Luna has a secret. She also has a human form and she was the only one battling against the heart-snatchers since you and the other soldiers have stopped helping me. They I can understand. They've been taken over or something, but you…" she trailed off and didn't complete her sentence. Truthfully, she didn't have something to complete the sentence with. She thought about Luna, still battling against the heart-snatchers and she was a little worried. She herself always came home bruised and sore from fighting those heart-snatchers even when the scouts had helped her. But Luna… she hasn't even the Spiral Heart Wand for her use! How could she possibly fight those Heart-Snatchers?!

At the sudden jolting stop, Serena was shaken out of her thoughts with a rude jolt and she practically fell off Sandrock's hand before Darien grabbed her and pulled her back up. "Watch it Meatball Head." He said, but he didn't sound as cold as before. Serena flushed at her clumsiness and jumped down from Sandrock's hand landing in a crouch on the ground below. "Woohoo! I actually made that jump!"

Quatre, Darien, Michelle and Alex also leaped down and then walked towards the mansion. A car horn honked and they turned to see the pigeons scatter as a car raced into the graceful turn of the road. Two girls jumped out of the car, one with long, almost white blond hair and blue eyes, while the other had shorter hair that went to just below her shoulder-blades that was a honey-gold color with darker blue eyes. The girl with the long blond hair waved a hand at Quatre. (AN: All of the pilots are *sort of* going out except Heero and Relena.) Her lips were smiling slightly. "Hey Quatre! Where's Trowa?" she called. Relena didn't say anything, but she still had a bright smile on her face. As they walked towards the gundam they finally caught a sight of the four others standing by Quatre. "Oh… hello." said Relena politely smiling at them. Quatre introduced them all and all seven of them walked in the front door.

Relena glanced around the hallway, a almost inaudible sigh escaped her lips. Dorothy had practically had to *beg* her to come with her to Quatre's mansion where the G-boys resided. The new girl, Serena was looking at her with a look of interest. From what she could see, Serena seemed almost like herself. Smiling, she walked nearer to her. "Hey Serena… where are you from?" she asked her quietly. "Tokyo." Relena nodded. "Okay… wasn't that where a mobile suit factory was blown up?" Serena blinked. "Uh… I think so…" she glanced at Quatre for help, or in reality, it was, _Can I trust her?!?!?_ Quatre gave her a slight nod. "We've got to meet the others first." He said. Relena's eyes widened and her face darkened slightly but the look passed and she nodded her smile in place once more.

The door opened to the conference room and they all walked in to see the other guys there. Duo was busy running away from a furious Wufei and Heero and Trowa were simply sitting there silent and attempting to ignore the two racing around the room. They looked up as the door opened and there was not a sound as Duo and Wufei called a temporary mutual truce and sat down on opposite sides of the room. It was with a huge explanation that followed and the assurance that it wasn't a joke, that the G-boys and the three girls were able to convince Dorothy and Relena.

Dorothy was sitting next to Trowa, leaning against him as she listened. She looked up a second time. "The other girls would love to hear about this I'm sure. Isn't that right, Miss Relena?" Relena nodded. "Yes. I know for sure Hilde would want to." Serena's eye widened. "Would they betray us?" she asked them. "If they do, we must destroy them." Said Alexandra calmly. Michelle glared at Alex. "We can't go around threatening people that we'll destroy them!" she hissed. Duo laughed at that. "You want to know threatening? Relena's gotten more death threats from Heero than I can count!" Relena's face darkened but nobody except Serena noticed.

Darien, who had been sitting on a couch without anyone was listening without remark. Serena looked over at him. "I wonder why Darien was pulled through…" she mused. He glanced up at her. "Why?"

"Well… according to Michelle, that was a sieve portal, a very selective portal and I wonder why *you* were brought through." Darien shrugged turning to Michelle. "So what else do you know about this portal that we went through? When can we get back through?" This time, only Relena could see the look of disappointment in Serena's eyes that were quite well hidden… if not for the fact that Relena herself had known that very same feeling. "We can't. It's only a one-way portal. We're stuck here until we can find another one."

"Where can we start looking?" Neptune shrugged. "I could try using my mirror…" Serena nodded. "Too bad Mercury…" she trailed off, and bit her lip to keep the tears from showing in her eyes. Michelle sighed. "It's all right Usagi… they're under that Dark King's power, I'm sure. We'll save them." Serena smiled. "Yeah… I know." Darien gave her a strange look. "What's wrong with the other soldiers?" Serena gave him a hesitant look. "They've been put under some Dark King's power who's determined to take me… and make the Dark Queen." Darien gave no suggestion to what he was thinking towards this but inside his thoughts were in turmoil. _What does she mean? I mean, sure she's a very nice girl… waaaiit a minute! Stop. Rewind. Since when did I think Meatball Head, Crybaby, Test-failing Serena Tsukino was a nice girl? She uses my head for a garbage can for crying out loud! But still… even she doesn't deserve to be made a queen of an evil power. Yes, that's my mission. To keep her away from that Dark King. Nothing else._

Quatre stood up. "Aren't you all tired?" he asked politely seeing the disguised Sailor Soldiers looking a little worn out from using their teleportation powers. Serena smiled, if a little tiredly. "No… we're fine-" her sentence was cut in by a yawn that she hid behind a raised palm. "I'm sorry…" she began again. Quatre smiled. "I think you all should go to bed around now… we can talk more tomorrow. You remember where your rooms are?" Serena, Alexandra, and Michelle nodded. "Good. I'll take Darien to his own." They all parted at the hallway, and the three girls made their way carefully through the halls making sure they remembered the right way. Serena would have gotten lost if Michelle and Alexandra hadn't already known she would and led her in the right direction.

A knock at her door interrupted Serena as soon as she had taken the buns out of her hair and had put on the silk pajamas in the drawers. Relena Peacecraft stepped in, her body clad in a white terry cloth robe. "Hi… I just wanted to talk to you…" she said softly and surprisingly a little shyly. Serena, being the normal nice, friendly girl that she was, smiled brightly up at her. "Come on in!" she said beckoning in a 'come in' gesture. Relena walked in fully and closed the door behind them. "Where exactly do you come from if not from the Tokyo as it is now?" They had not told them the exact time that they'd come from. "We're from the 21st century Tokyo. It's pretty similar to this… except we fight monsters instead of big metal Barbie dolls." Relena looked confused. "Barbie dolls? You mean those *really* old plastic toy things? How are they like mobile suits?" Serena shrugged. "Well, people are the ones that control it right? And that's how you play with Barbie dolls, control its every movement."

Serena glanced up at Relena. "It's nice to meet a fellow princess." She said softly noting the differences between the two. "You're a princess? Of what country?"

"The moon."

"But… the moon's uninhabited… or it was back then."

"True. But this was before the 21st century, during the Silver Millennium."

"Was this something that wasn't recorded in history?"

"No… did you believe in magic before we came along?"

"No."

"Then that's why. The foundation of the Silver Millennium was based totally on magic. It was magic that defeated Queen Serenity, my mother, and it was with magic that she was able to trap them all in the Silver Crystal and send us all into the 21st century to begin a new life." Sighing, Relena leaned back on the bed. "Life's not as simple as you made it sound when you talked about your life. I try to promote peace, there's nothing to be gained from bloodthirsty battles." Serena looked at her calmly. "I might have agreed… if I had any experience. The only ones I've ever killed are demons, monsters that have no heart in their bodies, just a need for power." Relena made a face at that thought. "But what will you do about your own world while you're in this one?" Serena sighed. "My cat… or at least, she *was* a cat, she can become a human, will fight them… but I'm still worried, I don't know if she can handle all those heart-snatchers alone."

"And Darien? Who is he?" Serena sighed. "He's Tuxedo Mask… you could say a valuable ally to the Sailor Soldiers, he's saved us, me as well, many times. But… he's been too much of a mystery until a while ago when we found out after the Silver Crystal merged from the seven rainbow crystals."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Anyway, after I had to show him who I was since we were about to burned to a crisp and when I saved us both, he proved that *he* was Tuxedo Mask. You'd think I was a little shocked that the cold upperclassman that I'd known since the day I threw a failed test at his head accidentally would be the guy that had saved me almost every day." Relena sighed. "Well, I know who *my* Tuxedo Mask is… it's strange. He's always planning on killing me. I've yet to see him actually pull the trigger." Serena smiled wryly. "Well, Darien doesn't do that to me, but the awful teasing I get is just torture. I'm accident-prone, I admit that, and so my grades aren't good and I'm sort of a crybaby, BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE TO REMIND ME!" she clutched the blankets in her tight fists. "You know… the blanket's innocent." Relena's voice made her blink and release the poor blanket from being torn apart by her hands.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in!" they both called at once. An older woman in a military uniform walked in. "Hello Miss Relena. Hello Miss Serena." She said smiling at them both. "This is Lieutenant Noin, she's going to marry my brother, Milliardo in a month." Noin smiled, and they could see a pale pink darken her face but it passed quickly. "We have just received a visit from Queen Serenity, she has asked that you stay with us for a while… she's the one that brought you here, you can see her now if you want." Serena leaped to her feet. "You've seen Mother?" she gasped. Noin nodded. "It was a surprise to me also, but I understand that you are Princess Serena of the late Moon Kingdom am I right?" Serena nodded. "Very well. I'll leave you too now." She closed the door behind her. A glow appeared in the middle of the room, it began to spiral and they could see stars and galaxies flash in its depths. Out stepped a slightly glowing figure wearing a white gown and her regal violet hair done up in the same style as Serena's.

"Mother!" cried Serena running forward and hugging Queen Serenity. Relena stayed behind, a little shy in the face of this personage who had appeared before her eyes. "My dearest daughter." Greeted Queen Serenity hugging the blond close. "How are you doing?" Serena pulled back looking up into her mother's face. "There's something wrong… the other soldiers are under some sort of spell or something and Luna's the only one left in our world to fight the heart-snatchers!" Queen Serenity smiled. "Don't worry about Luna, dear one. There hasn't been much trouble and Luna can handle the weak ones that come out on their own. She'll be fine." Serena smiled in relief at that fact. "But what about the other soldiers?"

"They're under some sort of spell. Magic about as great as mine helped send you all to this time… I was simply going to send you, Darien, and the other soldiers… but this other power somehow was able to make my work grow and sent along another personage, the Dark King that once vowed you would be his wife and reign the Dark kingdom alongside him." Serena's eyes widened. "You knew there was such a person?"

"Of course I knew… I had to rid you of that memory since his advances were… not very nice to remember. Don't worry, I have faith in you and Relena…" she turned to the blond in the corner who was trying not to interrupt. "So, Princess Relena… you are reunited with your cousin." 

~*~*~*~

Not a long one, you think? Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad. And it's not really a cliffhanger right? I mean, you get to read the next part in like three seconds. So… you can simply email me, review me, contact me in any way, shape, or form and give your criticism of this fic. i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com for all of you who have forgotten.


	4. chapter three

Chapter Three

Just a warning, but all the chapters after this are going to be pretty long. I know, I pity people with the ssssssssslllllooooowwwww Internet access, (me included sadly) but… I'm me, I write long. Disclaimers are in the prologue.

It was amazing how the two girls could stop breathing for so long. "Girls? It's unhealthy for you to not to take a breath for that long." They both blinked and an intake of long-needed oxygen was taken in. "What do you mean Relena's my cousin?!" asked Serena at the same time Relena asked. "What do you mean Serena's my cousin?!" Queen Serenity laughed. "What I just told you. Relena was born to the Peacecraft nation on the Moon at the time and her mother was my sister. She was determined to have total pacifism but I stated that if there would be a choice between talking and protecting my home and family, I wouldn't hesitate to fight. We gave birth to you both at the same time and we named you together as well… When Queen Beryl attacked, there was nothing I could do to stop Queen Beryl from killing her. I could send her to the future with all of you, but were all sent into different timelines. My sister died along with her husband again in this time." She said sighing. "What a waste."

Relena was confused. "So you mean that everyone we know are all from the Moon Kingdom?" Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes… and now you yourself must accept your responsibility. You must also become a fighter for justice and peace." Relena stepped back shocked. "But, I believe in total pacifism as well!" she said quickly. Queen Serenity looked her over. "Perfect… I see there has been another pacifist in this generation as well… you honor you mother and father well. But here." She raised her hand and in it appeared a locket similar to Serena's own. "When you put it on, you will transform into a Sailor Soldier… you have a wish to protect those you care about use this. It does not matter if you are a pacifist, if the ones you care about are killed… would you not do something to help them? Serena was so like you… but she understands that she has to protect the world. This is different from killing people in wars… this is killing the embodiments of concentrated evil."

Relena took it and the moment she touched it, a gasp came from her throat as a crescent moon symbol flared golden on her forehead, lighting the entire room. "This is proof. You are of the Royal line of blood. All forms of royalty carry their symbols on their foreheads, though hidden to preserve their secrecy in their present worlds." Relena nodded as the golden light faded until it stopped glowing and it only showed bright on her forehead partially hidden by her bangs. Serena smiled widely. "So I'm not the only Lunarian princess left on Earth after all!" she cried. Relena's eyes lighted up as well until they both didn't look to different except for the fact Serena's hair was *much* longer.

Queen Serenity laughed. "I have to go now… my time here is up… think of me often my daughter… my niece…" she disappeared slowly, leaving only a few sparkles that hung in the air before disappearing as well. Serena looked at Relena. "I just can't believe we're cousins!" she cried hugging Relena on impulse. Though a little surprised, Relena hugged her back giggling; so much different than the serious diplomat the world knew her as.

They sat back on the bed, their conversation soon turning back to Darien. "So why do you think he's so cold?" asked Relena, hugging a pillow to her chest. "Well… I don't know at all. Even now he's still a mystery. Huh, but then again, you can't exactly tell the girl you swap insults with regularly every secret from your past." She lapsed into silence. "Who do *you* like? Heero…" she said a sly smile on her face. Relena's face grew pink from blushing. "Um… well…" she mumbled hugging the pillow tighter to hide her embarrassment. Serena smiled, this time a friendly one. "It *is* him isn't it?" she asked softly prodding the mass of hair and pillow that covered her newfound cousin's face. "Well… yes." She said after her face came back up from behind the pillow. Serena smiled. "I knew it. So… what's happened so far?" she asked begging for the info. "He's given me plenty of death warnings, does that count?"

"Come on. No compliments?!"

"No… well, one."

"And it was?"

"I'm nothing compared to you."

::blink::

"What was that?"

"I don't know… but what did you mean when you said, 'I'm nothing compared to you'?!"

"Well, I guess you could count that as a compliment couldn't you? He told me that on Libra when he came to get me… and to speak with my brother."

"Uh, yeah, I suppose… I was thinking more, 'You look pretty with your hair down' or something… Looks like we both have equal luck in love."

"Figures." 

::Hi!::

"Who was that?!"

::I'm the all-powerful authoress!:: Relena and Serena look at each other than at the ceiling where the voice is supposedly coming from. "Um… okay, Miss Authoress… I suppose you had something to do with us being cousins?" 

::Um… I dunno… (Gives them a I-know-**everything**-you-don't look that they sadly cannot see) maybe…:: 

"I don't believe you." 

::And why not?::

"Because."

::You want proof? I'll give you proof. What do you want me to do?::

Serena blinked at that. "You'd think she'd be a little careful about that wouldn't you think Relena?" Her cousin grinned. "Yeah… how about this. Make Darien rush in here and kiss Serena!"

"But what about Heero?!"

"S'kay. You'll be happy right?" 

::Can I cut in here?:: 

"What?"

::No can do. That would mess up the entire story line that I have planned. Sorry.::

"Oh. Okay… how about we get to see Relena wearing the princess dress from the past? She *does* have one doesn't she?"

::No duh! Of course she does! She's a *princess* too remember. Okay, one princess dress comin' right up!:: (AN: No I'm *not* waving a magic wand *or* working at McDonalds)

A light spilled from the ceiling on top of Relena and seemed to drip down on her enveloping her body in a shimmer of gold. When the dazzling light disappeared, she was wearing a pale blue dress that was very similar to Serena's dress from the Moon Kingdom. The bows were less puffy of course and the sleeves weren't in the same style but were turned outward slightly making a type of edging around the neck of the dress that was the off-the-shoulder type. "Wow!" gasped Relena looking down at herself. Feeling a weight at the base of her throat, she looked in the mirror to see a pendant hanging with the symbol of peace engraved in the pendant hanging from the silver chain. In her ears were crystal earrings of crescent moons with gold lining them. 

Serena smiled at her cousin. "Now you *really* look like a Lunarian princess!" she cried walking around the girl and admiring the bow at the back. It was slimmer than her own and hung down in ribbons. "Even the bow is nicer than mine!" she pouted teasingly. Relena looked confused, "Wouldn't I be a Terran Princess?" she asked slowly. Serena nodded, "Yeah, but you're from the line of Lunarians and you'd be named as both."

::HELLO?! You've forgotten about me already?!::

"Oops. Never ignore the authoress." Muttered Serena. "Um… wouldn't it be easier to actually *see* you?"

::No.::

"Why?"

::Because you'd be scared out of your wits.::

"Please?"

::Fine.:: (Pops into the fic that she's writing.) "Tada! This is the famous authoress herself!" They look down at the slightly shorter-than-average 14-year-old. They saw a short, asian girl with glasses and shoulder-length black hair. (AN: Yes this is how I really look like. Not the picture a writer wants to dream herself to look like, but hey, I'm writing, not modeling!) "Oh… I sort of expected you to be… well… taller, maybe older?" asked Serena looking at the girl (Me).

"Didn't I say you'd be scared out of your wits?"

"Yes?"

"And…?"

"Do we look like we're screaming now?"

"No."

"Then…?"

"Okay fine. I'm not hideous, but come on, I'm fourteen and I'm still so frigging short!"

"Does it really matter?"

"It does when you hang out with people a head taller than you."

"Oh." Relena looked down once more at the dress that Stef-chan has so nicely made up for her. "This is so beautiful!" she said softly smiling down at the light blue satin. "Yeah… let's get me outta this fic and I'll continue this story."

"Kay. Bye." (Stef-chan zips out of the fic and returns to her keyboard ready to keep on working)

::Serena? How about *your* princess dress?::

"You're still here?" 

::Yup! I'm writing remember?::

"Oh yeah… sure." At that moment, Serena found herself covered in beams of light and as soon as they disappeared, she was wearing the dress of Princess Serenity, bracelet and all. "Wow!" murmured Relena looking at her cousin. "Lemme see!" she squealed pushing Relena aside to see into the mirror. "I look exactly the same!" she said smiling brightly.

::Don't you? Aren't you glad you have such a nice authoress?::

"Hell yeah!"

::Good. Now, back to the real fic. Ignore me until I decide to pop up again.::

"And I thought we shouldn't ignore the authoress." Muttered Relena to Serena.

::I heard that.::

"Oops." Serena quickly cut in before the authoress suddenly decides to turn them both into bunny rabbits. "Anyway, where were we before we were distracted by the **wonderful, smart, talented, nice**-"

::Don't push it.::

"Damn. But other than that, where were we?"

"Compliments. Heero."

"Please speak in complete sentences."

"Sorry… I don't know what's happening to me, I'm not usually this…"

"Alive?"

"Are you calling me dead?"

"No… you simply looked so… solemn when I first saw you."

"Oh…" A knock on the door made them both look up since they were sitting on the bed again, still in their dresses. "Come in!" they called simultaneously. The door opened and Darien and Heero came in, they looked so much alike, stoic and stiff and emotionless. But of course, Darien was taller than Heero and his eyes held *some* emotion… but not enough for the girls to tell what he was thinking. But as they walked in, they literally stopped in shock, Heero's more veiled than Darien's being trained to do so, but still literally in shock. "What-" began Darien before the two girls looked down and suddenly remembered about the dresses. "Um… they're for a costume party?" asked Serena meekly hoping they might buy it. It was enough that her secret was blown, but she couldn't exactly betray her cousin if someone found out about her could she?

"…"

"…"

"They're too much alike." Muttered Relena staring at the two guys who had seemed to stop breathing. "Um… it's unhealthy to stay without oxygen for that long." She said waving a hand in front of the two guys' faces. They snapped out of it quickly but not noticeably. They were amazed that the two girls in front of them were really Serena and Relena… they both suddenly seemed so different. Relena seemed to be less… solemn, while Serena didn't look like such a clutz anymore. And they seemed so familiar…

A stirring of memory flickered in their minds as they remembered something from the past a recurring dream that had been with them since childhood and as they grew, so did that dream…

Darien's dream:

__

"Darien! Darien!" a voice cried from the distance that was shrouded in fog. "Darien! Please, can't you remember me, my prince?" the soft call of a female voice was heard. "Who are you?" he called into the misty darkness. "Why can't I see you?" the voice seemed to hold back a sob, "No… I understand Darien… you don't remember me…" the voice faded away slowly. "NO! Please don't leave me again!" yelled Darien, without truly knowing the words he was speaking. "Please! NO!" he called. But he was alone. The silence reigned the dream world. A testimony to his loss.

Heero's Dream:

__

"You've forgotten…" the voice seemed shocked, sad, disappointed. "Who are you?" he repeated to the rapidly fading distance. "Please… tell me who you are!" he pleaded to the fading voice. "You've forgotten…" the voice would disappear and he would be left alone, a sickening feeling of loss surrounding him. 

"Heero! Please Heero, you must remember me… can't you remember me?" the voice was faint, distant, he couldn't recognize the person, but it was so familiar… "Who are you?" he called into the foggy surroundings. "No… you don't remember me…" the voice held so much pain and sadness that Heero almost felt he couldn't bear it. "No! Come back!" he yelled in desperation as the voice faded into nothing, leaving him chilled to the very core of his being, a chill of loneliness… of being left behind by someone he couldn't remember… someone he loved.

"Heero? HEERO?"

"Darien? DARIEN?" they snapped out of it quickly. "What?" they asked together. "Nothing… what were you doing lost in space like that?"

"Where did you get those dresses?" the words did not seem to be phrased as a question, the look in Heero's eyes was different, almost desperate. "We-we… you wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Tell me. Now."

::It was ME okay, buddy?::

"What was that?" asked Darien looking around for the source of the voice as Heero whipped a gun out and clicked the safety off.

::Oh, come on Heero! You can't shoot me! I control you!::

"Who. Are. You." This was even less of a question than the one he'd asked Relena.

::I'm the authoress. Don't ask for proof or I'll turn you into a pink bunny rabbit.::

"Aww kowaii!" squealed Serena causing Relena to have a sweat-drop on the side of her head. "Uh… yeah… um, Serena? What did that mean? Not everyone around here speaks Japanese!" 

"Oops. It means 'cute' actually." She answered listening for the authoress to continue speaking. Heero gave a glance at Relena before saying, "Omae o korosu!" to the invisible voice. 

::Like I said, Heero! How can you destroy me if you can't even see me? I control you! Now put the gun down or I'll do it for you!::

Heero ignores the command and holds onto it. They all hear the loud sigh. 

::Don't say I didn't warn you.::

The gun flew out of Heero's hand and became a pink bunny rabbit that sat there wiggling it little pink nose. "AWW!" both of the girls squealed rushing over and petting the little rabbit. The two guys stood there with raised eyebrows and small sweat-drops over their heads.

::Okay… so is that enough proof for you?!::

Heero and Darien continued to look around the room for the source of the voice.

::Fine. Okay, I'm coming. Don't say I didn't warn you!::

The short Asian girl appears in the room again. Darien and Heero, who expect to see someone at least at the same height as they are look down to see the short girl standing in front of them. "Hi!" she said waving up at them. They blink. The girl frowns. "Didn't I warn you? I told you, you wouldn't want to meet me." Serena and Relena step away from the pink bunny rabbit to see Stef-chan back again. "Oh! Hi again!" Stef-chan waves at them smiling before disappearing again. 

::See? Enough proof for you?::

Darien muttered something under his breath that sounded very close to, "I'm going to have nightmares for a week… a 10 year old girl controlling me." 

::Don't push it. I'm fourteen.::

"Fine, the fourteen year old girl controlling me." Relena looked around nervously. "Like the authoress said, don't push it." Serena nodded. "Now… I think we all need some sleep. But first, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Darien shifted a little uncomfortably. "Well… we needed to know… if Queen Serenity spoke to you. She came to both of us a little while back and said we were to talk to you. Do you know what she was talking about?" The two girls looked at each other an embarrassed look passed between them. "Oh… well… we… um, well… we don't really know what she was talking about…" stuttered Relena, a surprise in itself since she never stuttered. 

::You know… just in case I didn't tell you… since you two found out you were cousins, you awakened a part of yourselves that had been asleep. It's been hidden from you since you left the Moon Kingdom.::

"WHAT? Meatball Head and Relena Peacecraft are from the Moon Kingdom?" exclaimed Darien looking at the two girls. 

::Duh, no Darien! That's why they're wearing their princess dresses from the Moon Kingdom you idiot!::

"Who're you calling an idiot?" he asked dangerously.

::You. Now shut up before I… um… oh, (gets a dangerous look in her eyes that even the anime characters in story who can't see Stef-chan shudder) yes, I can make you show everyone how you are inside! Heh heh heh!::

Darien pales noticeably and he immediately shuts up. Serena hides a smirk behind a gloved hand. (AN: Yes, they have gloves on… they would look *so* pretty with those long white gloves, well in Serena's case, in Relena's they're pale blue.) Relena blinks before turning to Heero. "And did *you* get a visit from Queen Serenity?" Heero nodded, "Hn."

"Let me guess. You pulled out your gun and said, 'Omae o korosu' didn't you?" asked Serena. Heero looked at her. "You're Japanese aren't you?" Usagi nodded smiling. "Uh huh, I'm guessing you are too." A nod was all she received. Nudging Relena, she whispered. "He doesn't talk much does he?" Relena shook her head, giving Heero a sad glance. "No… well, it's getting late. I've got to go to sleep." She looked down over at Serena, her feelings displaying prominently in her eyes. Serena understood. "Yes. You're right… we can talk about this tomorrow." Relena walked past the two guys, slipping out the door quickly.

As soon as she reached the door though, her dress disappeared, transforming itself into the white robe that she had been wearing over her black nightgown. "Goodnight all of you." she said barely noticing the change in dress as she walked through closing the door. Once the door closed, she finally allowed the tears to fall silently down her face. Brushing them away, she walked to her own room, thankfully close enough so no one might be able to see her crying. Walking into the dark room, she went to her bed by sense of touch and after taking the robe off, lay down on the bed. But she didn't fall asleep. She lay there staring at the darkened ceiling thinking of what she had found out that night.

__

It figures Heero would act so cruel to me… and I thought I had a slim hope that he'd actually care… he did seem to care for a while… I don't know what happened… She turned around on her bed so that her face was hidden in the pillow. Then the sobs came. Deep, heart wrenching sobs that racked her delicate frame. She didn't even notice the sound of the door opening and the face of Dorothy Catalonia standing there, her eyes narrowing planning the fate of Heero Yuy before she closed it quietly and marched off towards Serena's room where she knew he was. 

Serena stared after the door even when Relena had left. Turning to Heero, she gave him a glare, one that she never showed very often, but when she did, she could give one that killed, one that rivaled his. "What. Have. You. Done. To. Her. To. Make. Her. This. Upset?!!" she yelled at Heero. He remained silent but a flicker in his Prussian blue eyes made Serena know. "…" Serena glared at him even more. "I can't believe her. You'd think she would have picked someone… nicer to her? Jeez, and I thought you were bad in the Moon Kingdom. Sheesh!" she said. The dress disappeared leaving her in the satin pajamas. She grabbed a robe and put it on.

Darien gave her a glance. "You know, Meatball Head, you could be nicer to one of your hosts." She turned to glare at him. "And you! DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!!" she yelled. But her screaming was no longer the same, it was different. It was filled with anger, yes. But it was… different. She sat down on the bed, and twisting her ponytail around, pulled the pins out of her hair letting the golden shower fall till it reached the floor and pooled in glittering gold threads. As she took out the other bun, a knock on the door was heard just as she released her hair. "Come in!" she called and Dorothy came in, her face contorted in an expression of anger. "Heero." She said forcefully. "Well, what can I say? Thanks for everything. Relena's in her room crying her eyes out 'cause of you, did you know that?" Heero's eyes widened, but it wasn't possible to be able to tell anything from that distance. Except Serena. She knew. "Let me go see her. Heero, you're coming whether you like it or not. I'm **not** letting my cousin be hurt by you." She was unaware of the bombshell effect her words had on the three people in the room with her.

"Relena's… your cousin?!" exclaimed Dorothy momentarily forgetting the sobbing princess. Serena nodded. "Let's go see her." She said standing up and brushing her loose hair behind her. It was longer than she was tall so it swept behind her like a golden cape. Dorothy and Serena ran while Heero and Darien walked slower, uncomfortably. Serena opened the door first and walked in. "Relena?" she called softly. She walked over to the bed where Relena was situated and sat down next to the dark figure. "Shh it's alright. Nothing's wrong okay? Here." She sat Relena up and Heero, standing in the doorway could see her pale face covered in tears from her red-rimmed eyes. _Kuso! I didn't mean to do this to her! I am such a baka!_ Serena hugged her cousin. "Shh… let's get **Heero** to talk to you, okay?" Relena's head shot up and she noticed him standing in the doorway. She turned away from him, burying her head in Serena's shoulder.

Serena sighed. "Sometimes I just hate being right." She murmured stroking Relena's back. "Heero, get over here now!" she yelled at him. "No… it's all right really… he doesn't have to…" Heero could barely make out the muffled words that were coming out of the black-clothed girl. "Oh no… he really wants to say something to you… **doesn't he**?" she shot a warning glance at Heero. "See? Now come on, wipe those tears off your face okay?" Relena managed a weak smile. Wiping away the tears from her face, she sat up straighter.

::Heero, you're going to pay for this aren't you?::

What are you talking about! You're the one who made me the way I am aren't you?!

::Well… no. I just borrowed you guys from other people. Anyway, you don't be mean to poor young princesses do you?::

I don't care.

::Oh you don't? Hmm… but I thought you loved her!::

What are you doing saying that out loud?!

::Ah ha! So you **do** like her! Oh yeah, and they can't hear either of us, you're thinking the words to me. It's cool being the authoress!::

I don't love Relena!

::Are you sure about that? Would you like me to tell her that for you?::

**Iie!!** I mean…

::See? Don't worry, work this out yourself okay?::

"Heero!" Serena's yell brought him back to earth. "What?"

"Get over here… please." She said. He walked over and as soon as he got to the edge of the bed, Serena stood up, grabbed Darien's arm, pushed Dorothy out with the other and closed the door saying, "Private moment!" Thank gods for Serena. Relena looked over at the dark form, which was Heero. He stepped into the moonlight that filtered through her windows. "Relena… I…" he began before stopping, not knowing what to say. She looked up into his face, hers still pale, but her eyes not as red as before. "And? What do you think of me having another cousin?"

"Is she related to Milliardo as well?" Relena looked thoughtful. "You know? I didn't ask… I was too surprised at the time." Heero stood there not knowing what to say. "Well… I'm sorry I had to bother you, Heero… I didn't mean for Dorothy to find out…" she could feel her cheeks turning pink and she was glad for the dim light. But of course, due to his incredible sight advantage, he could see her perfectly well.

Relena sighed, leaning back on the headboard, "You know… you could leave anytime you want Heero… I can't stop you…" there was a funny catch in her voice and he looked closer. Relena's forehead… there was something shining on it. He brushed her bangs back, evoking a gasp from her. As soon as her honey-blond hair was pushed away, it revealed a shining crescent gold moon on her forehead. "What is it?" asked Relena, looking as high as she could. "You… you've got a crescent moon, right there." He touched her forehead, and almost shivered at the contact. Training forbade that though so he vetoed it from his list of actions.

Relena stood up and looked at the mirror, brushing her bangs away for her to see the reflection of the moon insignia blazing on her forehead. "Wow… I don't know how to hide this thing…" she murmured. "Why should you? It looks… nice." _Beautiful. It looks beautiful, along with the rest of her. But I can't tell her that…_ She smiled at him, her soft, beautiful smile. "Really? Thanks… but not many people will believe that it's **not** a tattoo and nobody wants a Vice Foreign Minister with a tattoo on her forehead."

She sat back on the bed, this time in one of the pools of moonlight so that her hair became more of a silver color than golden-brown. Heero looked out the window, almost afraid of what he might do if he looked at her. He didn't want to hurt her again… but it seemed whenever he was near, he would hurt her in some way, no matter what. Heero walked over to the door to look out, Relena made no protest, but when he tried the doorknob, he found that it wouldn't budge. Relena smiled silently at the mischief of both Serena and Dorothy she suspected and Heero blinked. "I'm guessing that I'm supposed to stay here a while…" he muttered. Relena laughed sadly. "A lock never stopped you before, Heero… why would it now?" Heero looked back at her, "Because. This is Quatre's mansion and I won't try and destroy a friend's house if possible." _Ouch. He won't try and destroy his friend's house but he won't hesitate to pull a gun on me? Am I worth less than a round piece of hammered brass and a slab of wood?_

Relena stood up and walked over to the window, resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn't be able to sleep at least for a while. She stood there, looking at the full silver moon and sighed. "To think… we both used to be living there, thousands of years ago…" she murmured blissfully, her eyes glazed. "What are you talking about?" She blinked out of her reverie. "Uh… nothing. I think." She said lamely. Heero gave her a look saying, 'I'm not buying it' crossing his arms. "Well… Queen Serenity told me and Serena that we all, you know all the gundam pilots and Dorothy, Hilde, Sally and Catherine are from the Moon Kingdom where Serena came from in her first life." Heero's eyes flickered in the light. _Maybe Queen Serenity will know what my dream means… I still want to find out who that princess is… but if I do… will I hurt Relena even more?_ He ruthlessly shoved the thought out of his mind. He didn't care. He didn't even care who the princess was. All he cared was that his missions were successful.

Relena accidentally let out a loud yawn, one she'd meant to keep in. Heero looked back at her, and she looked away. "So… what exactly can we talk about? I mean… it's obvious Serena knows something I don't." Heero shrugged minimally, barely showing he shrugged at all.

::HEERO! Tell her **something**! You know you love her! Give her at least a clue!::

This is hard enough just being in the same room as her alright?!

::But can't you at least keep her… happy?::

I've forgotten how long ago.

::I know that. But geez, she helped you regain even a **little** humanity didn't she?::

…

"Heero?" He snapped out of his talk with the authoress that Relena currently didn't know about and replied. "What?" Relena stepped away from the window to look him full in the face. "I don't know… but there's something… I've got to go somewhere…" she said distantly, her eyes had a strange glowing color. The doors to the balcony flung open of their own accord and Relena stepped towards them almost hypnotically. Heero followed her until she reached the edge of the balcony. When she made no move to stop, he grabbed her by the waist. "What are you doing?!" he yelled in her ear as she struggled faintly against him. She didn't answer and he looked down suddenly to see a beacon of strange glowing light erupt from the forest before disappearing and Relena fell limp in his arms. She had fainted. Picking her up gently, he brought her over to her bed where he laid her down, the moon shining on her face. Covering her with the thick blankets, he walked back out onto the balcony and looked back towards the forest.

The door opened and Serena walked in. "What happened?" she said bluntly, her voice betraying nothing. "There was something in the forest I think that made Relena try and commit suicide by jumping off her balcony." Serena swore under her breath. "Kuso! It might be that Dark King who took away my senshi! I'm going to check it out." Heero raised an eyebrow. "All alone?" Serena nodded. "Yeah… I've done enough of it before, it should be all right. Besides, if not, you'd be able to at least protect my cousin, right?" Heero nodded slowly. "Good." She took out her locket and began her henshin. "Cosmic… Moon… Power!" she reappeared as Sailor Moon and walked over to the balcony. "Oh… and don't worry about Relena falling off the balcony… that's the least you'll have to worry about. She's been doing that since she was four on the Moon Kingdom, she'll know what to do. But… if you let that evil guy get her, you're dead." She leaped off the balcony in a swift, fluid movement that surprised even Heero.

He looked down to see her land gracefully on the pavement below barely making a sound. She ran, surprisingly fast since she was wearing red, high-heeled boots, and made her way out of Quatre's estate. Darien, who was in his own room, saw her running off and he was curious and a little worried. She wouldn't transform unless there was something wrong. She could sense those more than he could, but he **could** sense when she transformed and when she was in trouble. That link to her was chiming warning bells in his head right now. He pulled out the mystical rose that was hidden in his pocket and soon found himself cloaked and masked. Pulling up the window, he followed her swiftly and silently.

Heero watched from Relena's balcony and he knew Sailor Moon would be safe if Tuxedo Mask went with her. Walking back over to Relena's bed, he looked down at her, his cold, stoic expression melting into one of complete compassion as he gave a small smile down at the sleeping girl. He sat down in a chair by the bed, but not before firmly closing and locking the balcony doors. _Goodnight little princess._ He thought before drifting off into sleep…

The dream returned…

__

"Heero! Heero!" he looked around the foggy landscape. "Please… who are you? Why do you keep appearing in my dreams every night?" the voice was soft, almost recognizable, but not quite. "You'll have to look for me, Heero… you'll find me again… I know you will… I love you… Heero…" her voice trailed off as he turned around in desperate circles looking for her. "Wait! Can I please see you?" there was no answer. His princess, his angel, was gone.

He woke up suddenly, mentally slapping himself. _You sure don't ask for much do you? A princess that you've never met before, and a princess who you've threatened since you've met her?!_ A small moan escaped the figure in the bed as she turned over in her sleep. "No. No! NO! Get away from me! Get away! NO!! Please no!" she cried out clawing at her sheets as if she were fending off wild animals. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she cried out, Heero ran over seeing a faint glow surrounding her. "Oh god Relena!" he gasped, still shaken from the soft glowing. Th glow faded, and her eyes opened. Finally focusing on him, she launched herself at him, her arms circling his chest and openly sobbing. "Oh Heero… he was there. I saw him… he was there…" he could only make out those words from her muffled sobs.

"Uh… it's okay… Relena… it's okay…" he said awkwardly patting her back. "You don't understand… he found me… he found me again… and I can't keep him away… he just came back…" Heero was dumbfounded. "Who?" Relena shook her head. "I…" was all she could say. Heero found him pulling her into his lap and holding her close. "It's alright now Relena… there's nothing wrong…" was all he said as hugged her and her head finally slipped to his shoulder where she closed her eyes once more. Before falling asleep, she whispered. "Don't leave me alone… please don't leave me alone…" like a frightened little girl. Heero smiled softly since no one could see. He tried to lay her back down on the bed, but she clung tightly to him, her hands balled and clung to fistfuls of his shirt. "Looks like I'm staying here for the night." Muttered Heero as he lay down next to her. She smiled unconsciously and moved closer to him. He tensed, but when she didn't wake, he shrugged minimally and closed his eyes.

The dream didn't come again. For some reason, he half-saw a dancing, laughing blond princess in his dreams, a tinkling, beautiful laugh like bells… and not unfamiliar to him…

Heehee. Now isn't that cute? Heero is actually capable of being sweet! I love him but they portray him too mean in the anime. This is my creation of a story so he's as sweet as I want him to be… or as much as the story will allow.


	5. chapter four

(Chapter Four)

(Chapter Four)

Disclaimers: in prologue. Short ne? J 

Sailor Moon looked around uncomfortably. But when she noticed a glowing green light coming from her left, she continued to go in that direction. Peering through the bushes, she could see a large clearing… and gasped at what she saw. It was her senshi all right, and so was the Dark King. She narrowed her eyes as she lay her eyes on him. He was familiar all right… familiar in her past. She stepped bravely through the bushes into the clearing. They all looked up. "So… Princess Serenity, you've found me." He said smoothly showing no surprise. She glared at him. "What have you done to my senshi?" she asked still glaring, her Spiral Moon Wand pointed straight at him. He laughed at her. "Are you sure you do not wish to join me now? I have long waited the time when I would see you again and I do… I see you loving another. Does this seem right?"

Serena glared at him. "I will never join one who takes away my best friends and turns them against me." He laughed again. "Oh… but don't you see? They begged to become one of my soldiers. They wanted the power, and also wanted to stay by your side… the side that you should be on."

"In your dreams." She yelled. "Moon… Spiral-" she was cut off by an attack. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" the blast of energy interrupted Serena's concentration of her magic and flung her into a tree. She gasped at the new attack, a more powerful one than before. "Venus?" she asked looking up at the girl's face. "Didn't I tell you Serena? Or did you forget somewhere back there? We've gained more power from the Dark Lord than you can ever imagine!" Serena stood up, looking at all of them and spoke quietly. "But are you happy?" Venus' eyes flickered before narrowing. "Of course we are! We have the power to destroy this world and many more along with it. We know more about any timeline than Pluto herself!"

"So… power is all you want?"

"Power is what we all need in this world!" Raye stood up from her spot in which she had been kneeling at the feet of the Dark Lord. "I've had enough of this. Sailor Moon, I'm giving you ONE chance to join us. If not, then I swear, we'll be enemies forever!" Sailor Moon visibly flinched but glared stonily at them all. "Not if it means destroying the world of innocent people." She said glaring. "Fine. MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she yelled a torrent of flame unleashed from her fingertips heading directly to Sailor Moon. Leaping up towards a tree branch, Serena swung up dodging the fire and dropping back down after the danger had passed.

Sailor Mercury walked up. "Let me try. MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Sailor Moon back-flipped away, something she had never been able to do before. "OKAY. NOW I'M MAD!" yelled Sailor Moon. She let her wand disappear into sparkles and yelled out a new attack. "MOON TIARA STAR!" this surprised the senshi, never having known about it. "AHH!" screamed Raye as the magic slashed at her and the others. Sailor Moon yelled in frustration. She didn't want to hurt her friends, but there was no way she could convince them out of this… insanity. Suddenly a voice yelled, "STOP!" the senshi immediately stopped fighting and dropped down to one knee. The Dark Lord walked over to Sailor Moon who seemed frozen in place. "I'll take her myself." As he said so, he raised his hand and a dark sphere of magic appeared in it, growing immensely in a few seconds. "Sorry, Moon Princess… but if this is the only way I can make you join me… then so be it."

The blast came hurtling towards her and the world suddenly spun into slow motion. Sailor Moon kept her eyes open bravely. She wouldn't die being a pathetic whimpering coward like Darien always called her. She'd show him. But the blast never reached her. A flash of black against the dark foliage appeared in front of her and then they both disappeared up into the trees without a sound of their escape. They could hear a cry of rage coming from the clearing they had just left. Sailor Moon looked up into the now-familiar face of Tuxedo Mask. "So you saved me… again." She murmured, a tear running a path down her face. He looked down in surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "You keep saving me… but I'm supposed to be the one saving the world."

Tuxedo Mask permitted a smile to show on his face. "No… I could never have defeated Queen Beryl like you did… I was the one brainwashed remember?" Sailor Moon nodded as she leaned over his shoulder to look behind them. "They're not following us." She reported in relief. "I hope my senshi are okay." Tuxedo Mask nodded. "They were terrific fighters against our enemies… I'd hate to know what would happen in a direct battle against them with their new powers." Sailor Moon laughed. "Oh yeah? We've got Relena on our side!"

"What can she do?"

"She's another senshi, I think the Soldier of Tranquility or of Peace. She can channel more energy through her wand than I can with mine… it affects her drastically though… almost fatal. At least it will if she will allow it or pushes herself too hard." They had reached the mansion and Serena leaped out of Darien's arms gracefully. "Thank you…" she said softly. "No problem." He said lightly heading for his open window where his curtains were fluttering out. "Goodnight." He called over his shoulder as he leaped up onto the roof to his room. Serena sighed. She was still in her sailor uniform and she leaped up almost three stories almost inhumanly. (AN: Hey if Tuxedo Mask can do it, so can she!) She entered the room to check on Relena and saw that Heero was still there… not to mention sleeping right next to her. "Well… Relena should be happy now… that's what she's always dreamed of doing I suppose, waking up with the one she loves by her side…" she said softly. She walked over to the door, opening and shutting it almost inaudibly. She had no idea that another was awake in that room. Who was awake and had heard every word she'd spoken.

Heero's eyes opened fully now, looking over at Relena's calm, childish, happy face. He smiled an answering smile… one no one could witness. "Relena…" he murmured softly. He wrapped an arm around her, and she snuggled closer to him, her smile brightening even more. He stayed up looking at that smile, a smile that went straight through his carefully crafted protective walls and into his heart. Sitting up slowly, he looked down into her face, accented by the moonlight giving her a silver-white glow. Without thinking he moved closer to her, so that he was looking down into her face squarely. His hand lifted and with his fingertips, he brushed them against her face making her eyes twitch but she didn't wake. _Relena… she might be the key I need to open the door and lift the fog in my dream. But would I be meant for my princess… and not for Relena?_ He shook his head clearing his thoughts. Relena moved slightly letting her hand fall open and he could see the glittering gold object that had been concealed in it. Taking it out gently, he looked at it closely. It was a sort of locket or talisman and even he who had no connection of being an empath like Quatre could feel the raw magic pulsing within it. He placed on the dresser next to the bed and lay back down letting his eyes close slowly and he fell back asleep until morning.

Serena sat on her bed, staring out the window at the shining moon that hung with the stars. "Oh Mother… Relena's happy… or she will be… when will I find who I'm meant for? And for me, why does love have to be so painful?" she whispered, her tears running down her face, shining in the pale silver light.

::Serena… you know you'll find out who loves you.::

"Mother?!"

::No… sorry. Just me, Stef-chan again. But don't talk just think instead. I can still communicate with you that way.::

Can you tell me? Who am I meant to me with?

::Well… (Hmm… this is queer I'm feeling uncomfortable thinking up an explanation for someone in a scenario I made up myself!) Uh… I don't really know… okay fine. You are meant for Darien okay?! There I told you.::

"DARIEN?! We ARE talking about the same guy who's called me Meatball Head since he met me right?!"

::Uh huh. One piece of advice though… just observe, you'll catch it.::

Serena blinked but she knew that was all the clues that the authoress was willing to give her, she sat still and thought about them. _Observe and I'll catch it? Oh right, other than saving me just because I'm the Moon Princess he hates me. Even when he knows I love him, he keeps going on about his Dream Princess and completely ignores me!_ She sighed. The old saying was right, knowing something didn't always mean everything got better… sometimes it got even more confusing. She lay back down on her back and closed her eyes wearily, the drain from transforming taking its toll on her sleep-deprived body. She fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~ At The Time Gate ~*~*~*~*~

Pluto looked down at the scene wearily. She had been mending rifts in the timeline all day and hadn't been able to see what was happening until now. Queen Serenity had visited her and told her that she had wanted Serena, Darien and the Outers (since the Inners were brainwashed) to be sent to the Gundam Wing dimension. Pluto understood Queen Serenity's side of it… but what she found strange, and a little discomforting was the fact that another, evil power had helped to bring more people in. Smiling a little solemnly she saw her princess sitting there alone in her room, staring out at the moon. The scene shifted to Heero and Relena, Serena's cousin. "So… this is why Serenity-sama wanted to bring them there… but what of that other force? What do they want?"

"The destruction of the gundam pilots." A smooth, yet cold voice came from behind her. She whirled to see Trieze Kushrenada. "You! But you're… you're dead!" The man before her laughed. "I am no longer Trieze… he has died when Wufei killed him in his mobile suit. But I have taken over his body as his soul journeys restlessly in the depths of hell trying to escape." Pluto glared at him. "There is no need for you to destroy the gundams. Though peace has been called, there is only few mobile suit attacks that are needed to be defended from and the Earth and the colonies know it! Leave this peaceful time as it is!" she yelled as her Time Staff spun in her hand for one cycle before she stopped it and slammed the end on the ground.

"Oh but you don't understand, dear Pluto… I can defeat you in a moment if I wish it. But… I will let you go if you let me pass. My intentions will soon be known throughout the farthest reaches of the galaxies." Pluto glared at him. "Not while I still live and breath, you scum!" she yelled. "DEAD SCREAM!" the purple planet-shaped attacked hurled itself at Trieze, but he didn't even flinch. "SILENCE WALL!" he cried instead mimicking Sailor Saturn's attack perfectly. "What?!" cried Pluto in surprise, and a little fear showed in her eyes. 

"Ah Princess Pluto. Now you see. I am the Destruction of all Worlds. I am…" his eyes flared blood red. "Pluto himself." Pluto gasped. "NO! The God of the Underworld has given me his power to fight for what is good and pure! The power of Death will not be used for the destruction of innocents!" Trieze laughed. "Do you still believe this Pluto? Do you still think that I cannot control you? You can channel some of my power, true and so can all the Outers, however little, but I control the destinies of all!" Pluto glared at him. "You'll never control me!" she hissed glaring at him. Trieze laughed. "You want me to prove it Pluto? Well, how about some of your own secrets? How about… Endymion?" Pluto winced but she continued glaring at him. "It is nothing of your concern!" she yelled. "Oh Pluto. You know as well as I do that you love him." Pluto paled. "Endymion belongs with Neo-Queen Serenity. I will not change destiny for such things." Pluto laughed. "Oh Pluto. Don't worry about that now. Let me through the Time Portal."

Pluto gasped as she walked forward, her Time Staff in hand and opened the wide door that opened into the time stream. "What are you doing to me?!" she cried as she found herself going through the exact motions with the staff to send him to the dimension. "Don't you understand by now? All of the sailor senshi are under my own control. You are one of those. Serenity will go to my younger brother…" Pluto screamed. "YOU MONSTER!" before he stepped into the portal and she collapsed on the cloud-covered floor gasping for air. _I can't stop him. He has too much power over me… complete power over me… _she thought, her mind reeling.

~*~*~*~*~ In The Sailor Moon Dimension ~*~*~*~*~

"MOON PRISM POWER!" Luna yelled as she held up the broach in her hand. Her long dark blue hair was tied into several buns at the top of her head and the rest cascaded over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were trained on the youma in front of her. The youma smirked slightly, knowing she wasn't Sailor Moon. "It is time for you to die!" it hissed at her. Luna glared at it. "Not today!" she cried. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" the youma's eyes widened as the golden discus flew straight through the mid-section and it began to scream before exploding into a pile of sparkling moondust. Luna frowned. It was too easy to destroy the youma, the ones that Sailor Moon had had to fight were far more dangerous than these. _Oh no… I hope she'll be all right in that other dimension. Those youma have probably followed her there…_

~*~*~*~*~ In The Gundam Wing Dimension ~*~*~*~*~

Relena's flickered once before opening them fully. Feeling a warm presence right next to her, she looked over to see Heero Yuy sleeping right next to her. Her eyes widened at the unexpected sight. He'd stayed all night with her. A wondrous smile appeared on her face as she looked down at his sleeping form next to her. Her smile softened to one barely noticeable as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Uh… good morning Heero…" she said almost shyly. He looked up into her light cornflower blue eyes with his own Prussian blue ones. "Good morning." He replied getting up to his feet and walking over to the balcony. "Why did you stay?" asked Relena softly, sitting up on the bed. "You were having some sort of nightmare and you were glowing. You tried to commit suicide by jumping off the balcony, I didn't want you to do it again."

__

It figures. I think he sort of likes me, he goes on and tells me that he's doing it for a mission to protect me. She stood up slowly groaning as she did so… "Ohhh… I feel like I've been hit by a semi." She muttered before turning back to Heero. "Um… you can go if you want…" she said slowly. "It doesn't matter. You can go take a shower and I'll stay here." She nodded slowly. "Sure… I guess." She grabbed her towel and her robe and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He could hear the rustling of fabric before screaming. "AHHHHHHHH!!! OMAE O KOROSU!! ECCHI!! HENTAI!! PEEPING-TOM!!" Heero, other than being astounded that she knew ANY words in Japanese, was amazed to see a guy running out of the door with a shoe aimed at his head flying out the doorway. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DAMN PAPARAZZI!!!" yelled Relena running out of the bathroom with another shoe clutched in one hand and the other holding her robe together. The guy ran towards the hallway, making it out just in time to dodge the first shoe and barely miss the second whizzing past his ear. _Home free!_ He thought vindictively before he rammed smack into someone. Looking up he saw the Prussian blue eyes filled with veiled fury.

"Uh-oh…" he murmured. Heero grabbed the camera out of his hand and then flung him down the hallway towards the window. Seeing Milliardo coming from the other end of the hallway, the photographer simply leaped through the window. Relena had stopped at the doorway to her room glaring after the guy. Heero turned back to her. "Since when do you know Japanese?" Relena's lost their anger before being consumed with confusion. "Huh? I don't… wasn't I speaking in English?" Heero shook his head. "I doubt 'Omae o korosu', 'ecchi' and 'hentai' were made official words in the English language."

Relena blinked. "Uh… are you sure? I don't even know what they mean! I only yelled, "I'll destroy you, and pervert and… yeah…" Heero frowned. "That's exactly what those words mean." Milliardo had come all the way to that end of the hallway and he looked in surprise. "RELENA?! What are you doing standing there in only a robe?!" Relena looked down and blushed pink. "Uh… well… thatguywashidinginmyshowerandIjustgrabbedmyrobeandranafterhim." She said all this in one breath. "Uh… huh?" Milliardo could almost feel the gigantic sweat-drop on the side of his head.

Heero told him for her. "Paparazzi. Relena. Shower." A true man of few words, Heero was. Milliardo's face became murderous. "That guy's going to pay!" he said quietly and dangerously. Relena walked back into her shower and this time, the water turned on without a problem. Heero stood there on the balcony wondering what had happened the other night. The phone suddenly began to ring and he picked it up slowly. "Hello…?" he asked. "Heero Yuy am I right?" asked a strange voice. "Who is this?"

"How's Relena? Don't you think she's taking a little long in the shower?"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Someone's who's willing to give you a clue… better go see what's up with her." His head jerked up as a horrifying scream tore from behind the bathroom door. Running over, he ripped the door open and he saw Relena, with (yes with her towel on you ecchis!) on her knees in the middle of the bathroom floor. "Oh god!" he gasped as he saw what had happened to her. She was glowing again, this time with a bright, white light that hurt to look at. She was breathing in short gasps and she was shuddering violently. He bent down and grasped her arm. "Relena!" he yelled over another scream that tore from her throat. "KUSO!" someone behind him yelled. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" a blast of energy flung itself at Relena, the white light wavered for a moment before disappearing completely.

Relena's legs could no longer keep her up and she fell into Heero's arms. She was unconscious. He looked up to see the grim face of Sailor Moon. "Whoever's trying to kill my cousin is going to pay." She said bending down and smoothing Relena's hair. "Oh god! What happened?!" yelled a voice from behind her. Milliardo Peacecraft stood there. Sailor Moon looked up. "You're her brother aren't you?" he nodded. "I suggest you call a few more bodyguards, she's got power of the Moon family in her veins… the evil will not stop to until they can have that power… and use it for their own dark purpose. I have mastered the ability to control my power… but she has yet to do so. Until then, she needs to be protected." Sailor Moon de-transformed to become Serena again. Milliardo, who had heard about all this from Noin, had not seen the actual process before and was a little amazed.   
"Heero? Will you protect her?" asked Serena softly, her blue eyes worried. "Yes." He said simply and bluntly.

Milliardo frowned. "I'm going to call the other girls Heero… if this… evil is going to be daring enough to try and get Relena while you're just in the other room, well someone has to be with her and you're sure as hell NOT going to go with her to the shower!" Serena giggled softly. "You should have been on the Moon with us… and then you would have seen Relena then… she, we both actually, had complete control of our powers and she was the one who did the actual protecting… the senshi were simply extra protection for us." Milliardo blinked. "Uh… the moon? What's wrong with the moon? Last time I checked the mobile suit production was stopped and there was no danger of any battles on the moon." Serena rolled her eyes. "I was actually talking about… I dunno, maybe several thousand years ago?" Milliardo blinked again. Serena shook her head. "It doesn't matter. But Heero, you'd better take care of my cousin."

Not seeing the stunned look on Milliardo's face, she turned around and went back to her room. She had been wearing the pajamas from the other night and had rushed over when she'd heard Relena's scream. When she opened the drawers, the first thing she saw was a pair of long black pants and a white tank top. _Hmm… I wonder how Quatre knew I liked these simple clothes when training…_ Her wondering was answered when she found every type of clothing in all of the drawers. "Well… he's sure thoughtful." She murmured changing into the tank top and pants. Her hair, she didn't tie up into odangoes, but instead, she slipped her hair into a very long ponytail that looped itself several times so it wouldn't get in her way. Walking out of her room, she noticed that something wasn't right… the whole hallway was twisting and turning… like the way she'd felt when she'd been trying to save Molly from Nephlite that day a long time ago. This time there was no Luna to help her. She was on her own with a twisted hallway.

"DAMN IT! I HAVE TO FIGHT THE (censored) YOUMAS EVEN WHEN I'M NOT IN MY (censored again) DIMENSION!!!" she was right. A huge youma, female it looked like with weird slimy ropes of… something wrapped around her. "Give me your energy!" it hissed. Serena blinked. "Wasn't taking energy from… a LONG time ago? I defeated the energy-sucking youma already! You have to come back again didn't you?! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" she yelled at it losing her temper for a moment and acting like a ditzy teenager all over again. Even without transforming, she ran at the youma knocking it off its feet since it had a HUGE sweatdrop at the side of its head from Serena's ranting and had lost its focus. *WHAM* Serena slammed her elbow into its throat. "YOU (censored… you getting used to this yet? Serena's in a REALLY bad mood) *BEEP* *BEEP*!" Somehow, she was able to grab her Spiral Moon Wand from her sub-space pocket and destroy the youma as a regular girl.

She finally stood up straight to see Darien, Michelle, and Alex's stunned faces staring at her. "Whoa… how'd you do that?" murmured Darien, his eyes wider than before. "Do what?" she asked softly looking down at the pile of sparkling dust. "Make a mess in Quatre's mansion? Yeah that was smart…" she muttered to herself. "Baka Serena." Quatre, who had rounded the corner just in time to hear her words spoke up, "It doesn't matter, Miss Tsukino. But… why would there be a youma in my house?" Serena sighed. "You guys? I think we should leave. I'm becoming a homing beacon for evil… and I sense an even bigger evil joining us soon. We'll be putting them all in danger." Alex and Michelle both seemed to be concentrating hard. "The winds are changing their courses." Said Alexandra seriously. "The waves are silent and listening…" murmured Michelle, her voice gaining a timeless quality.

Quatre smiled. "We're Gundam pilots. I'm sure we can handle being stared at in the face of death. Besides, where would you go?" Serena shook her head. "We'll go anywhere until we destroy this evil." She said seriously, nothing like the ditzy teenage girl that Darien knew her as. "You'll leave me behind again?" a small voice came from across the hallway. Relena stood there, her face pale. "You'll leave me behind to die again?" Serena had tears in her eyes as she ran to her cousin. "Iie! Of course not, Relena! But… we can't endanger these people any more than we already have. They've had a youma in their house! How safe is that?" Relena nodded. "I know… but you left me before… on the Moon… and I never got to see you again."

~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~

__

"Serena! Wait! Stay a little longer, we still have a lot to talk about!" called the pretty princess of the earth. "I can't Lena! Endymion's expecting me… and there's something wrong here on the earth. I'm not allowed to stay too long, Mother told me. I'll come back to see you soon!" she called over her shoulder in her hurry. Relena shrugged. "Well, I'll see you soon!" there was no answer, the teleportation device had done its work and Serena was back in the walls of the Moon Palace.

It was that night. The night that was the end of the reign of Queen Serenity, and it the death of the Silver Millennium. Princess Serena was killed that night and the soft sounds of mourning from her cousin could be heard as she walked among the ruins of the once beautiful palace. Hearing a sudden movement, Relena rushed over in hope that someone had survived. She gasped in horror as she saw the slumped body of Queen Serenity lying sprawled on a fallen column. "Serenity-sama!" she gasped, "Oh Relena… you're alright. Serena…" she murmured faintly. Relena grasped her aunt's hand. "No Serenity-sama! You have to live! You can build a new empire and rule in peace and harmony once more!"

The Queen smiled faintly. "I'm going to die, my dear… there's nothing that can stop it. Serena…" she held up the glowing Ginzoushou or Silver Crystal. "She's in here… I had to trap them here or I would have utterly destroyed her… I'm going to send them all into a new life… you as well." Relena nodded. "I understand… I'll… I'll miss you Serenity…" the Queen smiled, the last sight Princess Relena of Earth ever saw before a white glow filled her vision and she was sent to the Earth in a future far away from her cousin…

~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~

They had all decided to go down to the dining room and eat their breakfast since everyone (especially Serena) had already been getting hungry. Meeting up with the other guys and Noin, the table was quite comfortable… if a little formal since it was HUGE. Serena turned over to Quatre. "Do you have a place where I can train or something? I mean, I might be Sailor Moon, but I still need to keep in shape." She said surprising Darien to no ends. _Let me get this straight… Serena Tsukino… Tokyo's laziest girl exercises and trains? Now I've seen everything._ Quatre nodded. "Yeah… it's down the hall from your rooms, it's actually a VERY big gym, I'm sure you'll get some decent training there, we guys use it a lot." Serena smiled. "Thanks Quatre!" Relena stood up. "I'll go against you." She offered shocking the rest of the assembled people except for the senshi. "What are you talking about Relena? You don't even know HOW to go up against someone who fights youma every day! Besides, you're the Princess of the Sanc Kingdom! You're a pacifist!" said Milliardo a little over-protectively.

"And I'm the Princess of Earth, Senshi of Tranquility." She said softly, letting a smirk show on her face. Serena laughed. "Don't mess with the Terran Princess!" she quipped high-fiving the other girl. "Can we go now?" asked Relena politely to Quatre who nodded, still a little stunned. "Yes, of course…" he managed to say. Michelle and Alex both stood up and excused themselves joining the two girls. They knew as well, Serena had told them the other night.

"Oof!" grunted Serena as she landed on her stomach after Relena had flipped her onto the mat. They had both been trained well on the Moon, but in the battle with Queen Beryl, brute strength didn't matter. It was power, and backed up with Queen Metallia, they'd had no chance. Heero, who had been standing in the doorway showed his surprise minimally, which was a flicker of his eyelids that you couldn't see unless you were at least six centimeters away from him and he'd have shot any person who would have gone that close.

Alexandra looked on in satisfaction. She remembered those two from the Silver Millennium, she herself had taught them those moves that they were using on each other at the moment. They were moves that proved perfect when simply sparring and also deadly when in combat. "Koneko-chan! I think Heero wants to talk to you guys." Serena simply curled herself up, balancing on her back before whipping her legs out in front of her and flipping upwards into a standing position. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She called over smiling at him. Relena looked over. "Uh… yes Heero?"

"Trieze is back… but he's calling himself Pluto." Alex stiffened. Striding over to him, "What did you just say?!" she demanded. "Trieze is back, Wufei had killed him a little while back and now he's calling himself Pluto." Serena paled beyond comprehension and Relena looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously. It was rare her cousin ever got worked up so much. "Do you-do you think something happened to Pluto?" she asked the Outer senshi. "I don't know… but I'm going to find out." Said Michelle. "Take me to him." she said solemnly. A glimmering of light suddenly appeared before them and suddenly, Sailor Saturn appeared in front of them, in her sailor fuku and on her face was an expression of worry. Her hand was holding the deadly Silence Glaive. "Senshi… a new enemy has surfaced. I am here to fight alongside you." Serena nodded. "I'm glad Hannah."

Michelle continued towards the doorway. "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" she yelled with her transformation pen held high above her head. She re-appeared as Sailor Neptune. "URANUS PLANET POWER!" yelled Alexandra becoming Sailor Uranus. Serena nodded at them both. "MOON CRISIS MAKE-UP!" she yelled holding the Purity Chalice (or Holy Grail, known as both) out in front of her and transforming into Super Sailor Moon, a persona that she rarely used because it drained her of energy immensely. Relena looked down at the talisman in her hand… but she was hesitant to use it. Powerful warrior though she was, she was still a pacifist in her heart. SSM looked over and seeing Relena smiled and shook her head. "Come on. You'll be back-up." She said softly, and Relena shivered as she felt the pulsing energy that was coming off SSM in waves. She simply radiated power.

The four senshi ran towards the doorway where a man was standing leaning against the doorframe seeming to be waiting for them. "Ah… so it seems the senshi have finally roused themselves to come up against me." He said smoothly. "NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" yelled Neptune, her mirror appearing in her hand and the magic coming through the glass aimed at him. As the energy hit him, he simply yawned. "This is becoming tiring already. Don't you have anything better?" nothing of him glowed showing that he had no weak point. Neptune was startled. "Who are you?" she gasped.

"Don't you remember me Neptune? Uranus? Saturn? The origin of your magic? The god of death?" Duo, who had been listening at the door glared suddenly. "Hey! I'm the only God of Death around here!" Trieze glared at him. "Pitiful human! You are nothing except a puny pilot for a pile of scrap metal! You are no equal against me!" he growled. Sailor Moon stepped up. "What do you want?" she said seriously. "Simple. You and the other princess simply radiate magic and power… what I want. I want your power." Neptune and Uranus glared at him. "I've had enough of this. SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" yelled Uranus aiming the golden bolts of magic at him. "SILENCE WALL!" yelled Saturn protecting him before she could stop herself. "Oh god! What did I do that for?!" she gasped as she looked down at herself. Trieze laughed. A low, chilling laugh. "Did I not mention that I was the origin of your magic? I control all of the Outer scouts!" Uranus growled under her breath. "No one's going to control me!" she yelled and Neptune stood next to her.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE APPLY!"

"MOON RAINBOW HEART ACHE!" (AN: Just to mention… ha! I've finally found it out! See what good things subtitles can be when you watch the movies…)

The four attacks hurled themselves at Trieze but a dark shield whirled up around him absorbing the attacks… all except for Sailor Moon's. Hers was the only one who could penetrate his shield. Uranus immediately understood why. "He controls our powers… but not yours! Go Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon ran towards him, leaping upwards, "MOON RAINBOW HEART ACHE!" she yelled letting loose another blast of her energy through her wand. "Argh!" growled Trieze. "Pitiful fool!" he yelled sending a wave of black energy at SSM. "Ahh!" she yelled slamming into the outside wall of the mansion, creating a small crater in the brick. "GOD DAMN YOU!" yelled Uranus, rushing over to Sailor Moon. "I'm okay." Muttered Sailor Moon wiping the blood from her mouth that she had spit out on impact. "JUST PRETTY DAMN PISSED!" she yelled. "YOU (censored) @$$hole!" she spat out. "I'm so scared you pitiful human." He mocked her.

"NOT HUMAN! PRINCESS OF THE MOON KINGDOM!" she yelled, her crescent moon igniting proclaiming her birthright to the world and shining gold. A bright light flared from her locket where the Ginzoushou was hidden. When she reappeared, she was no longer Super Sailor Moon, but Princess Serenity. In her hands, she held the Ginzoushou that was emitting a powerful light. "NO!" yelled Trieze shielding his eyes. "DISRUPT THE PEACE OF THIS WORLD NO MORE!" she yelled bringing her hands out in front of her, facing him forcing the beams of powerful magic to impact against his shield. "COME ON!" yelled Saturn grabbing Uranus and Neptune's gloved hands. "SAILOR PLANET POWER!" they all yelled, their tiara's disappearing at their signs appearing on their foreheads in their stead. Princess Serenity's beam forced against him even further. "I'll be back!" he yelled disappearing. Princess Serenity immediately powered down, her dress disappearing so that she was wearing only the pants and tank top that she had put on that morning.

"SERENA!" cried Relena running to her cousin. "Oh god are you alright?!" she gasped, her eyes filled with the memory of her cousin dying before she could reach her. "I'm okay… I'm just really… tired." Murmured Serena slumping to the ground. Darien appeared next to her picking her up. "I'll take her to her room…" he said softly. Relena nodded. "Yes." Neptune, Uranus de-transformed and after some hesitation, Saturn did too, revealing herself as Hotaru Tomoe.

"The Senshi of Silence or of Rebirth." Said Alexandra. (AN: Please just pretend that Hannah's the same age as everyone else! K? k!) Duo glanced at her. "Are you saying you're another Death God-dess as well?" he asked a little miffed that he'd been called a 'pitiful human' still. Hannah's face dropped, her small smile crashing and smashing on the ground. Alex glared at Duo. "It's okay Hannah. He didn't mean anything. He doesn't know." Hannah nodded. "I know… it's just…" Michelle came around to put a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure the DEAD god won't bother you anymore." She said glaring at Duo, a lot to say from the normally calm and peaceful Senshi of the Ocean.

Serena came into consciousness being carried and she looked up hazily. "Darien?" she whispered. "I'm here Odango-Atama." He said using the Japanese name for Meatball Head. "Darien? Aisheteru…" she murmured before falling back into the dark oblivion of unconsciousness. She missed the sudden stop that Darien made while carrying her.

Looking down at her, he smiled sadly. "Oh Serena… you are something you know that? When I think I've figured you out as a ditzy blond, you prove that you're Sailor Moon. When I think you're a clutzy leader, you turn out to be a regal princess. What else can you be?" _Your true love._ A voice in his head spoke up. _Shut up_ he answered immediately _she is a powerful warrior that I have sworn to aid and protect with all my power._ But looking down at the young girl in his arms, he suddenly gasped at the raw red skin of her hands. The Moon Wand and the Crystal had taken its toll on her body. He laid her gently on her bed. "Don't worry Serena… they can't hurt you… not when I'm around." He said softly before exiting the room. He didn't see her smile, unconsciously. She hadn't heard the words, but she knew.

Now Darien's sweet in this chapter… but wait up, you'll find something funny in the next chapter. A teensy wittle bit of Darien bashing, but I'm in it! Heehee. J i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com for help and requests on future fics. 


	6. chapter five

(Chapter Five)

(Chapter Five)

Here's the fifth chapter! No duh… anyway, is this a good fic or not? Read it all and review please! I need to know! Oh by the way, this chapter is devoted to a really nice reader of my note earlier that I wrote to tell of this fic. THANK YOU by the way! And all those other 21 review people and also the ones who emailed me!

~*~*~*~

Lady Une looked out from her balcony, leaning on the railing and looking up at the stars, her neck craning to see all the beautiful flames of light. She heard someone move from behind her and she whirled around, her long brown hair whipping in the air. She gasped as she saw the familiar silhouette of someone she knew… someone who had died before her eyes. "No…" she breathed. "Hello Lady." The voice was the same, the same voice of the man she had fallen in love with. "Mister… Trieze." She whispered, a tear running the side of her face.

__

Foolish woman. The God of Death thought. //Don't you dare hurt her. I love her too much for you to hurt her in any way.// _What are you doing here?! I left you back in the deepest recesses of Hell!_ //It wouldn't stop me. I died to save the earth, and using my body to destroy someone of this earth is unforgivable.// Lady Une took a step towards the figure, he appeared into the light. "I thought you… I thought you died…" she whispered almost inaudibly. "I'm back Lady… and I've come back to you…" he stepped forward pulling the former OZ colonel into a quick embrace. "I… need your help." He said softly. "Anything." She said eagerly. "I need you to reassemble the mobile suit troops. There is a new force that I need to destroy. And destroy utterly-" he was cut off as a pain ran through his entire body. "Mister Trieze!" cried Lady Une putting her hand to his shoulder. A red gleam flashed in his eyes. "Oh god!" she gasped. She knew there was something wrong with him. "Lady… get… away… from… me… now!" he gasped, struggling it seemed with himself. "Don't trust anything… I ever… say… to… you." He managed to say before he yelled in pain.

Lady Une knew that he was fighting… fighting against whatever was in him. Every emotion as a human told her to stay and stand by the side of the man she loved… but she knew that he wasn't the man she loved… he was there, but he wasn't all there. Touching his shoulder one last time, she ran for the car and slammed on the gas pedal away from the place where she had been wishing that she could have had a life with the man she loved. Well, she'd gotten her wish… but with a sad twist of fate. She headed to where she knew she would be safe. Quatre's mansion, where all the old gundam pilots resided.

~*~*~*~

Relena stared down at the locket in her hand. It sparkled with Earth in the back round and a crescent moon shining over it. Heero stood next to her. "What is it?" he asked her softly, if a little gruffly. "It's a transformation locket like Serena's… I'm a Sailor Senshi…" she said using the unfamiliar Japanese word. "But you weren't at the fight today…" he said. Relena felt a tear course down her face. "I know! And I feel horrible for it! I could have helped them! I have the power of the Lunarian line and I didn't help my own cousin against the God of Death!" the guilt was weighted heavily on her shoulders. Heero looked at her in veiled pity. She had enough paperwork as Princess of the Sanq Kingdom… but the pressure of all this guilt and the power of… he shook his head. It was more than one girl should handle.

"You are a pacifist. They are soldiers. If they truly need your help, you will be there to help them." She nodded slowly. "How do you do it Heero?"

"Do what?"

"Be able to make me have confidence in myself again."

"Call it a talent."

"I know. You've got too many for me to count Heero."

"Not funny."

"I wasn't joking."

He looked up at her questioningly, but her blue eyes were serious. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she felt a heat in her hand. The locket was flashing. "Oh no! Serena's in trouble!" she cried jumping to her feet. She raced towards the door, unaware that Heero was right behind her as she dashed to Serena's room. Darien, seeing the mad dash, knew that something had happened and ran after them.

The door slammed open to reveal a purple-black portal opening above Serena, ready to engulf her. "NO! GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!" yelled Relena in fury and fright over losing Serena all over again. "TRANQUILITY MOON POWER MAKE-UP!" she yelled before she knew what was happening. A bright flash of light appeared around her and a sailor fuku appeared on her, (AN: It was more similar to the Starlights' fukus than the Sailors.) It was a two-piece type of fuku and around her thin stomach, rings of gold surrounded her and her skirt came to mid-thigh, white with another black one underneath it that reached a little lower than the one on top. The top was similar, white on black with a symbol the Earth and the royal crescent moon over it.

Heer gaped at the drastic change in Relena's attire. It was… different. That was the only word he would allow himself to think. If he didn't do so, he would have been standing there wide-eyed, jaw hanging open and drooling… much like Duo was doing in the doorway. "TERRAN SPARKLING SHOWER!" she yelled, her instincts controlling her instead of her mind. She focused her energy into that single beam aimed at the portal. The colors inside it shuddered before melting away completely leaving a light glowing from the former Relena Peacecraft, and at the moment, Sailor Tranquility, the Soldier of Peace.

Serena's eyes opened and she gasped for air. "Oh god! I couldn't make it out of there by myself! Relena!" Relena ran to her cousin, tears streaking down her face. "I thought I'd lose you again!" she cried burying her face in her older cousin's shoulder. "Oh Relena… I'm okay… see? Was it that hard?" Relena looked up and smiled. "No… but I doubt it would be the same with a youma." Serena shook her head. "No… they're simply like that portal, concentrated evil… just that they move a lot more and are more tricky to destroy." Serena stood up and made an elaborate curtsy, "I welcome thee to this world, Sailor Tranquility…" she said laughing.

Relena looked down and gasped turning red. "AHHH!! Oh god! I look like…"

"Me."

"Um… that was meant as a compliment."

"Very funny." The two laughed and turned back to the group centered near the doorway. "Um… yeah… how do I turn this off?" she asked Serena, turning away to hide her pink face. "Concentrate the energy back into the locket." Serena instructed her. Closing her eyes, a flash of light enveloped Relena before she appeared in her normal clothes once more, this time the locket pinned to her shirt.

Turning back, she noticed Heero staring at her strangely. "I did it… I transformed." She said happily smiling at him. He allowed himself to give her a VEERRRYYY small smile but it was noticeable… to her. Serena noticed it too and grinned at Heero. He remained indifferent though. Darien came up to her, his eyes dark with concern. "Are you all right, Serena?" he asked her. "Yeah…"

His expression relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry… I wouldn't have left you alone if I had known this would happen…" Serena smiled her bright smile. "S'Kay, Darien! I'm fine." He smiled an answering smile at her, one she had rarely seen. "Hey! Besides, it's new that you're not calling me Meatball Head anymore!" she said grinning.

It was when they had all walked back to the front door where the fight had been when Duo sauntered over to Hotaru, smiling at her. "Hey, who are you? What's that thingamabobber that you were holding in the fight?" Hotaru blinked and looked over at Amara and Michelle. _Is he trustworthy?_ Her eyes seemed to ask them. A quick nod from Michelle allowed Hotaru to smile at Duo. "I'm Hannah Tomoe, and that 'thingamabobber' is the Silence Glaive. I'm the Senshi of Silence and Rebirth." Duo blinked, "I know about the Rebirth gig and all… but what's the Silence Glaive for?" Hannah's face darkened. "To destroy a world." She said tonelessly, the light going out of her eyes. Michelle looked over Hannah's shoulder shaking her head soundlessly at Duo without Hotaru seeing her. "Oh… so you really ARE a Death goddess." He said mournfully. Hannah smiled. "Yes… I suppose I am."

"Duo! Hey Duo!" a familiar voice rang across the driveway as a girl with short black hair leapt out of a car that had just pulled up. "Hilde!" he called catching her as the young woman ran up to hug him. "How ya doing babe?" She frowned. "I told you not to call me that." Duo simply laughed. "Aww… but you can stand it from me right?" Hilde rolled her eyes before noticing the four new girls. "Oh! You have guests? I'm so sorry!"

"Hilde, Hilde, Hilde. What am I going to do with you?" a sweet voice came from the car as a redhead with blue eyes appeared from the side door. "Catherine!" Quatre exclaimed as she came forward to peck him lightly on the cheek, making him flush slightly. The driver appeared and stepped forward. "Hey people! How's everything…" she trailed off as she noticed the small crater in the brick wall. "Whoa! Did a mobile suit punch your wall or what?" Serena stepped forward. "Um… no, actually I did that…" she said a little quietly. Sally looked at her in amazement. "You punched the wall?"

"No… someone else slammed me into the wall."

"And you survived… whew!" she smiled at her holding out her hand for a handshake, "I'm Sally Po." She introduced herself. "Serena Tsukino." Replied Serena shaking Sally's hand. Hilde and Catherine both introduced themselves quickly and the explanations began anew starting from the reason Serena could be alive after a blast like that and then stemming onto the fact that they were Sailor Senshi.

*SCREECH*

All of their heads jerked up from the patio where they were all sitting at patio tables. A car had slammed on the brakes in front of them and a very worried looking Lady Une appeared from the driver's seat. "I'm so sorry to bother all of you… especially now… but Mister Trieze has returned and someone-no something, has taken over him somehow… he went to my house and he wants to kill all of you!" she managed to gasp out. Relena ran over to help the lady, ironically the one who had assassinated her adopted father. "It's alright Lady… we'll stop him." Serena stood up. "Where do you live?" she asked seriously. Lady Une looked at her questioningly. "She's Serena Tsukino, she and those three over there, Alexandra, Michelle and Hannah are staying here for a while."

Lady Une nodded. "Yes… very nice to meet you…" she murmured. "But how will we stop… Mister Trieze?" Michelle, Alex, and Hannah all stood up. "We're going to stop him." they all said simply. Lady Une nodded her head slowly. "But… this would destroy the peace that we made if we bring back the mobile suits!" she exclaimed thinking things thoroughly. "We don't need the gundams… we can fight without. First… where do you live?" asked Hotaru and Lady Une looked at the four teenage girls. "It's… not in the Sanq Kingdom… but it's on the outskirts of the kingdom." Relena's eyes widened. "And you drove all the way here?" she asked gasping. Lady Une nodded tiredly, "I drove all night. He was there… he somehow came in to my house and out onto my balcony without my knowing it."

"That's because he can use the transportation spells using the dimensional Time chambers." A timeless voice floated through the air to them and they looked up startled to see an older looking woman, with black hair and natural green highlights dressed in a sailor fuku. "Sailor Pluto! What happened?!" cried Serena, the Soldier of Eternity almost never left her post at the Gates of Time. "Another presence has passed through the doors with you. We need to destroy him here and now. Before he corrupts any other dimensions and tears the time-stream apart."

"Who is she?" asked Lady Une to Relena quietly. "She's…" murmured Relena faintly remembering the familiar lady. "Pluto… she's Sailor Pluto." She said remembering. "Good work Princess." Sailor Pluto said as she floated down to the ground. The Time Staff she held in her hand. "He can control all the Outer Senshi because he was the origin of our energy and power… the Inner Senshi are all under his brother's power. The only ones left are Sailor Moon, Sailor Tranquility, Tuxedo Mask, and the Dragon of Thunder."

"Huh? Who's that?"

"Him. Heero Yuy."

"WHAT??!!!" the whole group of people immediately turned to stare at Heero. "Kokoro Shinsetsu, you are the rightful holder of the Sword of Strength." She said holding out her hands. A glow appeared and when it flashed so bright that they had to look away, a sword with a jade hilt carved with dragons appeared and floated towards Heero.

As soon as he touched it, a bright glowing light engulfed him hiding him from the prying eyes of his friends. When he re-appeared, he was wearing all black. A black tank top with long baggy black pants (AN: Street Fighter type clothes.) and on the shirt a gold dragon emblazoned on it, its eyes a glittering red. "OH!" cried Relena, a whirl of memory rushing through her mind. The outside world faded as the pictures whipped past her eyes. A picture of her and Heero sparring… of them both laughing and running away from a worried Luna and Artemis when their sparring got a little dangerous… Of Heero's smile…

"Kokoro Shinsetsu? WHAT does it mean? " Duo's question ripped her out her thoughts and remembrances to bring her back to Earth. "His name… the one given to him when he was young. Kind Heart." She answered softly, her voice carrying in the still air. Heero shot her a surprised glance. "How-?" he asked. Relena shook her head. Pluto floated down. "This new enemy has enforced the Inner Senshi and they can very well take control over the Outer Senshi as well. We will fight but we will not make much of a difference." She said softly. Serena smiled. "It doesn't matter. We will always triumph. And it does not matter whether we are separated and controlled by another. We are joined by the link of Sailor Planet Power. This gift we use to fight the destruction of any world." Pluto nodded. "You are already brave as you are now, Neo-Queen Serenity. And you shall always triumph in your battles… when we defeat this one."

Hotaru had been listening quietly to Pluto. "But… Pluto, Heero doesn't know what his power is." she said quietly as her manner was. She surprised the Senshi of Time, "Oh dear… yes, you're quite right… Relena? I'm sure you know his power… teach him." Relena felt all eyes turn to her and she turned pink. "Uh… PLUTO!!" she gasped as she remembered his attack. She grinned, ridding herself of some of the mysterious aura. "Aw… Princess Relena, you're hesitating to show him what he needs to know to survive?" she asked and Serena, catching on giggled. Heero was still in blissful ignorance, but was still confused.

"Fine. Come on Heero, we're staying a little while longer it seems." Mumbled Relena quietly, her face a bright pink. Duo blinked at Hannah. "Huh?" she grinned. "You'll see."

"Uh… sure…" with that, they all went back into the mansion to wait in the HUGE parlor room where Pluto de-transformed into Susan Meioh and explained to them (except Darien) why Heero was another soldier from the Moon Kingdom.

They had gone into the gym where Relena knew they would have enough space. "Well… when you are actually going to fight, you'll go through another transformation… a… how do I say it… different?" she mumbled to him. "Relena… if you're going to show me anything, would you mind letting me hear?" She flushed. "Oh… sorry… well, okay let's get this over with. When you fight, your transformation will immediately take place. You'll become stronger and it will be necessary to focus mass amounts of energy into the transformation. Your main attack is with your sword, I'm sure you know how to use it for simple dueling types, I've seen you do it… But when you need to wipe out the armies that will go up against you, a way to protect AND defend is to let the power travel through the sword and it will create a type of dome or force field that will protect and destroy at the same time."

Heero nodded slowly. "Okay, try it against me now." Relena instructed. "WHAT?!"

"What?"

"Are you saying you want me to kill you?" a smirk came from his lips, his eyes flashing dangerously. "No… but simply wait a moment. TRANQUILITY PEACE PROTECTOR MAKE-UP!" she was once again clothed in the Sailor fuku. Heero had to count backwards from one hundred to keep himself under control. She looked…

::Come on! Say it!::

Not you again!

::Of course me again! Who else could it be?::

…

::Can't you admit she's beautiful? Come on, you know it. I can read your mind.::

Damn authoress!

::Excuse me…?::

Nothing.

"Heero?" she asked him waving a gloved hand in front of his face. He caught it in his hand and it immediately tensed. "Come on… let's see how my teaching skills worked out." She said. "Bring it on!" she called pulling her hand out of his loose grip and stepping backwards putting up a fighting stance. "You've got it." He answered charging at her, she caught the punch he aimed at her face. "Nuh uh. Let's work with the weapons." She said pulling a wand out of nowhere that instantly transformed into a sword. Steel met steel in a clash and then again.

"HEY!" cried Relena as she just managed to dodge a blow from Heero, it sliced off several strands of hair. "Watch it!" she noticed the change going on and smirked slightly. 

Oh authoress…

::Mmhmm?::

You're doing this on purpose aren't you?

::Uh huh.::

Would you mind NOT letting him kill me in the process?

::Yeah I know. He won't. What would that do to the story line?!::

I'm SO comforted.

Relena watched as a glowing began to cover Heero in its light. His tank top disappeared leaving his bare chest and as she watched the armor made from the scales of dragons long gone appeared over him, representing his destiny. "STOP!" she yelled grabbing his arm. He stopped instantly gasping for breath before looking down at the transformation that had happened to him. "What…?" he asked her. She smiled. "That's your transformation." She answered simply. She de-transformed quickly and stretching. "And Heero?" she said before turning away to go out of the room. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back."

She left him in a state of confusion. He didn't dare follow her yet, but stood there sword in hand, thinking of what she said, and what she might have meant. He hadn't left her… anytime soon that he could think of…

::It doesn't mean someone won't leave you, Heero.::

What do you mean?

::You'll find out.::

Heero shuddered. He had been left behind too many times in his youth, he wouldn't have his heart broken by someone close to him. And the only answer it seemed to that problem… was if he didn't get to close to anyone at all… But he'd lived his life like that for all his life… and found no reward for the emptiness in his heart. He remembered a quote Quatre had once read 'It is better to love and lost than to never love at all.' Was that the road to true peace and happiness?

He de-transformed without even knowing he could, it was instinctive. He walked into the parlor room to see them all sitting there drinking (yes you guessed it!) tea. "He's learned his transformation." Said Relena from her spot that she had recently taken up beside Dorothy and an empty spot. He walked over and sat down beside her, to everyone's surprise. "So what are we supposed to be fighting?" he asked seriously to Susan. "Two brothers, the rulers of Hell." She replied her voice gloomy. "This does not bode well for us since they have the powers of the Inner Senshi at their disposal. We cannot let our guard down for a moment. But what troubles me is if we have to destroy the Inner Senshi, many Time streams will be destroyed." Serena looked horrified. "Can we not bring them back on our side?!" she cried. "We might not be able to… the lure of the Death gods is powerful, not many can resist it. I'm not certain if they are strong enough to resist."

Serena nodded slowly, her face losing hope rapidly. Relena walked over to hug her cousin. "They ARE strong. I don't know what the Death gods did to turn them against you but they ARE your friends and always will be. You're not meant to be with Death God… you're meant to be the ruler of Crystal Tokyo." Serena nodded. "I know… we've got to save them." She turned to Pluto. "How do we fight them?" she asked seriously. Relena returned to her original seat, between Heero and Dorothy. "I don't know for sure. The Outer Senshi might be able to weaken his shield slightly since he has to keep it up. And we would be able to fight the Inner Senshi. The two gods themselves, Sailor Moon, Sailor Tranquility, Tuxedo Mask, and Dragon of Thunder will have to fight by themselves."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Duo. "I can't stand to see all of you guys go off, Relena included and we can't do a thing!"

"You have not any mystical power, but if you can lend your energy to the four that will fight the Death brothers, then you would be a perfect back-up plan." Said Setsuna slowly.   
It was Catherine who stood up. "We would do anything to help our friends. You are all our friends though we haven't known each other for long. If anything calls for 'soldier work' we will be there." She told them. Relena smiled. "I knew you guys would want to fight." Her statement was pointed to the girl next to her.

"Let's go kick some Hellfire butt!" yelled Alex leaping to her feet. Serena nodded. "Yes. Let's go." They walked out onto the patio where no servants could see the transformations.

"COSMIC MOON POWER MAKE-UP!"

"TRANQUILITY MOON POWER MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

The five Sailor Senshi were instantly clothed in their Sailor fukus. The two guys simply held up their talismans, a rose and a sword and found themselves clothed and masked without much noise. "Let's get going!" yelled Sailor Moon. Sailor Tranquility looked down at her fuku. "Will I have to kill?" she asked her cousin. "You might… but it is for the good of the world." She replied. They all joined hands, closing their eyes the gathered people could see the colored auras of them all glowing around them. "SAILOR SCOUT TELEPORT!" the scouts yelled in a chorus before they disappeared. Dorothy shook her head slowly. "I will never get used to that." she said quietly looking at the empty air that the soldiers had once stood moments earlier.

Trowa came up behind her quietly, like he always did. "We'd better hurry. They'll need our help as well." He said simply. She nodded slowly, "I know…" the more subdued group went back into the mansion and gathering anything that would defend themselves against whatever they might need to fight, they stood there, worried of the princess, the warrior, and the senshi.

Sailor Moon stared in horror at the multi-colored wall in front of them. "STOP!" she yelled breaking the contact and plummeting them towards the Earth. They landed slowly. "What was that about Sailor Moon?!" yelled Tuxedo Mask angrily, "We're not even close!" Sailor Moon flinched visibly and Uranus glared at the masked man. "Shut up fool. You have no idea the magic that we all possess. You cannot fathom the power we use and need and have to channel through to fight. You know nothing. So don't you dare accuse any of us for our judgement." She growled at him. Pluto looked over at Sailor Moon sadly. They were supposed to have been together a long time from now… _I wonder why the time stream didn't go as it was planned…_ she wondered.

::Because I made it different.::

Who's this?

::I'm the authoress!::

Why would you not want Serena to be happy?

::Don't worry. She'll end up with him anyway. I'm not that cruel.::

Pluto nodded, smiling softly. Sailor Moon looked at the shining wall of colors, blue, green, red, and gold shone in a almost transparent wall. "It's the power of the senshi… (AN: You've all seen them doing so in Crystal Tokyo.) they're making this wall." She said quietly.

Glad you finally figured it out Meatball Dork.

Sailor Moon's head jerked up as she heard Raye's familiar voice.

What are you doing?! she sent out telepathically.

What does it look like? Stopping you.

Raye, please! Let me through! We need to destroy these two brothers and then you guys can be free!

We are free. We're free to fight against who we are meant to fight against. Sorry, no deal Moon brat.

RAYE!

Sailor Moon cried as a blast of red magic shot out from the wall and into her. _Sorry Raye… all of you… but I have to do this,_ she thought sadly. "MOON CRISIS POWER!" she yelled holding out the Purity chalice and transforming into Super Sailor Moon. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" she yelled channeling her magic through the wand. She could feel her hand blistering from the intense heat of the wand and she grasped on with all her willpower to keep from screaming in pain. "TRANQUILITY REVENGE ENSNARE!" Relena yelled as a wand appeared in her hand, one of turquoise and a white and silver moon and Earth melded together at the top. A blast of turquoise erupted from her wand and the wall finally began to give way. The two girls were forcing their energy through the barrier, and the glowing of the multi-colored wall died down before flickering out of existence. The two girls dropped to their knees, Super Sailor Moon de-transforming into Sailor Moon again. Heero bent down to pick up Relena in his arms and Uranus, after seeing Tuxedo Mask making no move to pick her up, picked Sailor Moon up in her arms.

"I'm all right… just a little tired." She murmured softly. "I know. But this way you need to save your strength for when you really need to battle." Answered Uranus. 

Tuxedo Mask remained indifferent. _God, she's just a stupid girl! I have to protect her, she's the only asset left to defend the world… Oh great, now she's simply a weapon, good going Darien. **Aisheteru**. Oh god… she loves me? But… how could she? I've hardly ever said a civil word to her and she loves me? But the Dream Princess… I love her don't I? I know she loves me…_ his thoughts raced through his mind quicker than he could grasp them, he didn't know the frenzied look in his eyes, well hidden by the domino mask.

::Maybe I can help. (Yes, in a sympathetic tone, you'll find that I'm very nice… most of the time.)::

Oh it's you.

::Of course it's me! But why don't you like Serena?::

…

::L Aw… come on! You're even harder than Heero!

::What are you talking about?!::

Why do you think he's been acting so nice towards Relena? And do you think he's totally mad because of it?::

That's his problem. I don't care for Serena. My princess from my dreams loves me… and I love her. I know I do.

::L Sorry, can't help you much if you still believe such a thing. I mean… okay, here, for once, just look at Sailor Moon. Don't you dare think anything mean or nasty of her… what do you see?::

What do you mean? I see a whiny, weak, weird-haired blond, crybaby!

::(Hits Tuxedo Mask with a huge mallet borrowed from Akane) YOU IDIOT! First of all, whiny, she whines… it's all a stupid act she has to put up! Two you say she's weak, who was the one who defeated all your past enemies? Weird hair? Try saying that to Queen Serenity! And last of all, crybaby, sure she cries, and I wonder who it is she cries for! YOU ARE A BLIND IDIOT! HOW MANY MOON PRINCESSES CAN YOU THINK OF THAT CAN ENTER YOUR DREAMS?!::

"OW!" Tuxedo Mask yelled out of nowhere. They whirl around expecting to see at least a youma behind them. Nope, they see Tuxedo Mask rubbing his head, his top hat squashed flat on his head. "What happened?" asked Sailor Moon quickly. "Damn authoress." He muttered.

Uranus, Neptune and Saturn blinked. "Huh?" they asked.

::Hey Relena! Do you think Serena would mind too much if I hit him unconscious? God he's getting on my nerves!::

I'm sure she would mind… what are you talking about?

::God, he's even worse to nudge in the right direction than Heero! GAHH!!

Let me guess… he doesn't remember Serena's his true love.

::You betcha. And he won't listen to me at all!::

Can't help you there. And he didn't even have military training like Heero!

::Yeah… well, I'll think up my revenge… (Smiles gleefully so that even Relena can see it, you know Chesire cat style)::

Forget pacifism! GO AND KICK HIS ASS! (AN: Note that Relena's different when it comes to her cousin.)

::(Brandishes Akane's borrowed mallet inn preparation and grins evilly.)::

"Um… what did you mean by 'Damn authoress'?" asked Saturn curiously. "Never mind… you'll find out soon." He muttered under his breath. Uranus had let Sailor Moon stand on her own feet again. Heero, seeing Relena's desire for her feet to meet the Earth again, put her down gently. 

Relena grinned evilly, a totally different smile from her usually diplomatic smile. Tuxedo Mask did **not **feel comfortable with that smirk aimed at him. "Let's get moving." Said Sailor Moon softly. "Yeah… we have a ways to go." Agreed Relena, the smirk still fastened to her face. She played with her wand like a baton and *accidentally* whacked Tuxedo Mask in the back of his head with it. "Oops! I'm SO sorry!" 

::Hey Saturn… (in a sing-song voice)::

"Who's there?" she asked out loud but no one heard her.

::Just think the words, I'm the authoress!::

What do you want?

::How much do you know of Tuxedo Mask?::

To tell you the truth, I find him a dork.::

You do, do you… (An evil grin similar to Relena's)::

Yup. Come on! Roses! A little dorky, ne?

::I agree completely… I know I can't kill him… Serena would be too sad… but do you think you could use your Silence Glaive and hit him over the head for me?::

Saturn grins, No problem! She promises to the authoress glancing at Tuxedo Mask who is thinking that there is a conspiracy against him… which there is. Never mess with the person who writes the entire fic and controls everyone!

They had reached the gigantic black castle and Sailor Moon looked up at it in a little fear. "I don't like the look of this place." She murmured. "No duh Sailor Moon… how many bad guys do you think there are?" asked Tuxedo Mask sarcastically. *BONK* "OW!" he yelled whirling around to see Sailor Saturn with her Silence Glaive in hand. "Um… sorry… it slipped." She said innocently. Relena, having seen her, began giggling behind a gloved hand.

Pluto had to smile. She had seen that coming… but she didn't think it'd be that funny. The authoress was too good at meddling… even if it was with Endymion… her face hardened. _He's Serenity's… not mine._ She told herself sadly but convinced. She was the Soldier of Eternity… she would bear this cross for all eternity if it would mean happiness for her queen.

Uranus blinked slowly. "Sure…" she said slowly before turning back to Sailor Moon who was surprisingly calm. "There's something wrong with the vibes coming from that castle." Murmured Sailor Moon. "How can you sense those?" exclaimed Neptune in surprise. "I don't know… wait. It's an illusion! That's not where they are, it's just an illusion!" as she said the words, the image of the dark castle flickered like a mirage in a desert before disappearing from sight. Instead, a huge snake was lying coiled on the top of the mountain, it's head lifted up and it hissed a warning down at them, the sound coming down in waves. "Oh god… now that's not a mirage." Murmured Sailor Moon staring at the huge eyes of the massive snake.

Uranus nodded. "You're right about that." she said, her Space Sword in her hand. "Come on. The Outers can handle this one." She said loudly. They quickly flew upwards towards the tip of the mountain.

(Someone, somewhere whispers, "Since when can they fly?" Another voice whispers back, "Lazy authoress.") 

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE APPLY!"

"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!" 

The four attacks, their colors purple, deep violet, turquoise, and orange-gold slammed into the snake, toppling it off the mountain to face them. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" yelled Neptune slamming a glowing ball of turquoise energy at the monstrous snake. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" another ball of energy blasted into the snake. "PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!" yelled Pluto, "SATURN SILENCE WALL!" yelled Saturn finishing the snake off as it disappeared into nothing but multicolored dust.

::Hey Amara!::

It's the authoress right?

::Uh huh. Now… how do you like the idea of getting even with Tuxedo Mask for being so mean to Serena?::

Uranus got a devious look in her eyes, Do tell.

::Heehee. I knew you'd think so! How's this idea? A small hit on the head with your Space Sword! It won't hurt him… that much and besides, everyone's taking a turn! I did, Saturn did… and I'm gonna ask everyone else!::

Not bad! You got it!

An evil grin is placed on the face of Sailor Uranus that totally differs from the usually unconcerned look she wears. Tuxedo Mask shivers slightly at the thought of what might happen to him.

~*~*~*~

That's it for this chapter! There's more Darien bashing in the next. Hahaha! Now I know how much fun this is! i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com is my email and this fic's about done! Email me! Email me!!!! I know a lot of you are on MSN or ICQ (LUCKY!!!! I WANT TO GET IT!!! BUT I'VE GOT PARENTS WHO THINK THAT MSN IS THE WORK OF DEMON TERRORISTS!!! (Actually their excuse is that I'll stop paying attention to my schoolwork. Oh, I'm sorry, it's ALL my fault that our Internet access was so slow that I could finish the latest Harry Potter book while waiting…) And now, since I have completely scared all of you, ja ne! J 


	7. chapter six

(Chapter Six)

(Chapter Six)

Hi again! More Darien bashing in this chapter for sure! And more of me. I don't appear, but I'm still in it! Disclaimers: look in prologue. Oh yeah… another thing about Darien… he's a real jerk in most parts of it.

~*~*~*~

Neptune looked in confusion at her lover… wearing a evil smirk on her face. "Um… okay…" she said slowly looking at the evil glares aimed at Tuxedo Mask. "Ohhhh." She said.

::I knew you'd figure it out! How do you think of the idea of showing Tuxedo Mask… something in that mirror of yours?::

You're evil aren't you?

::Yup.::

I'm in. I can't think of another reason to get back at him. He's acting like such a baka, even I have to admit it.

::YAY! Now only Pluto's left.::

Good luck.

Tuxedo Mask feels another evil glance coming from Neptune, and has the heebie-jeebies scared out of him by a look from the relatively calm Senshi of the Ocean.

Pluto noticed as well. And she smiled indifferently. "So… authoress, what am I supposed to do?" she whispered softly.

::Yay! That wasn't so hard!::

You know it… Serena deserves more than what he's showing her.

::I know. You and Neptune are going to scare the heebie-jeebies out of him by showing him… some things in your Garnet Orb and her Mirror.::

Deal.

"Tuxedo Mask… we have something we need to speak to you… in private." She intoned in her most I'm-the-mysterious-guardian-of-time-and-I-know-whatever-is-going-to-happen-to-you-so-you'd-better-damn-listen-or-else-you'll-be-in-trouble voice and she gestured to Sailor Neptune. He came over warily, looking around for any more mallets and/or Silence Glaives aimed at his head. "OW!" he yelled glaring at Sailor Uranus who had 'accidentally' spun around to quickly and knocked the back of his head quite hard with the hilt of her Space Sword. "Watch it! You'll get your head chopped off if you continue to do that!" she snapped at him.

"Look in the Garnet Orb." Said Pluto loudly, reverting his attention back towards the Time Staff and the red gem glowing softly. As he stared, he saw a scene unfolding before his eyes, Serena with the Dark Lord, her head lifted up to his in a passionate kiss (AN: Pluto, Neptune and I all found this cruel, but what else does can we do to convince him?) and he gasped in horror. "You mean… she'll fall for… him?!" he exclaimed. Neptune nodded soberly showing him her mirror, another scene unfolded… Serena leaving him behind standing alone, staring after her open-mouthed and speechless as she walked away from him.

"This is what is to happen if you are to continue to treat her as you are now." Said Pluto soberly. Tuxedo Mask nodded slowly. "Thank-thank you." He said a little shakily. As soon as he was out of earshot and his back was turned did the two (and did I mention) OUTER senshi bent down double and began to laugh their heads off. Uranus noticed and wished that she had brought along a camera. Seeing the Guardian of Time laugh so hard was priceless.

Darien thought of the horrifying scenes he had seen. _This would happen… if I continue to act like a jerk towards Serena?_ He thought inwardly sighing. They had been traveling for several hours now and there was still no sign of any negative activity.

"What exactly is this going to do?!" asked Tuxedo Mask impatiently. Heero gave him one of his famous 'Omae o korosu' glares. "Just quit your whining why don't you? I'm getting sick and tired of seeing Relena getting so worried about her cousin thanks to you." He said grimly.

::I LOVE YOU HEERO! YAY! Another person has the same opinion as me!::

What are you talking about?!

::I'm thinking you think he's acting like a stuffy, know-it-all dork am I right?::

You're the one writing the story aren't you?

::Uh yeah… but still, come on, he belongs with Usa but GOD he can be such a dork at times!::

Who's Usa?

::Serena's Japanese name, Tsukino Usagi.::

Oh. Well, what was the point of this?

::Heehee. A little revenge. All the other scouts… except Sailor Moon who is oblivious are on my side…::

I'm thinking this is an offer.

::Yup.::

Mission Accepted.

::Woohoo! Now… darn I'm going to give away the plot… oh well, you think you've learned enough from Relena to brush up on your matchmaking skills?::

Wrong pilot. Duo's the one who can do that.

::Yes… but Relena doesn't love him… in that way. Come on! Please?!::

What does Relena have to do with this?!

::She'd do anything for Serena. And we need your help!::

What do I need to do?

::Okay, well I'm thinking that if he doesn't find out he loves her on his own, he'll need a little help. You and Relena are going to give him that extra push.::

Fine.

Tuxedo Mask glared straight ahead although no one could see. "We're there." Sailor Moon announced quietly. "What are you talking about?" he asked, not unkindly. "I said we're there. This is the center of their power." She answered distractedly. Tuxedo Mask looked around. "What do we do?" he asked. Uranus laughed. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" she yelled smashing her attack against the ground creating a huge hole that opened up. "I call that an invitation." Said Sailor Tranquility nervously.

::Relena? Favor?::

Yes?

::How 'bout a little revenge on Darien for being such a major prick?::

But that would kill Serena!

::I know… you'll just be the back up in case he's too dense to realize that he loves her okay?::

Deal.

::Heehee. Thanks!::

Sailor Moon took a deep breath and leaped down into the darkness first. "Sailor Moon!" cried Tuxedo Mask before he could stop himself. "Can you be any more reckless!" he muttered. "You mean brave you retard." A voice came from behind them. "SAILOR MARS?!" they all cried as they saw the transparent vision of the red Sailor-suited soldier. "Yes… in a way, I am the real persona of the Sailor Mars that will always protect her princess." She said softly. "Follow her." She commanded. Sailor Tranquility didn't hesitate, but she jumped down into the darkness. Heero went after her as well as the other scouts. But Sailor Mars stopped Tuxedo Mask before he could follow. "If you hurt her… I swear I'll break every bone in your body." She warned him, her eyes narrowing.

"She is hurting herself. She should know better than to fall for a man like me, now and then." he answered. She glared at him "She loves you. And yet she deserves so much more. But Princess Serena is bound by destiny and her feelings have been written in the stars for all to see. Yet you do not follow the path that destiny has created for you. You don't deserve her at all in my opinion. Your Dream Princess? She is nothing. Nothing except a hidden persona of Princess Serena. And if you hurt her in any way, you'll regret the moment you were ever born. I swear as the protector of the princess." The cloudy form drifted down into the darkness of the pit leaving Tuxedo Mask in shock.

The illusion that had sustained him all his life in his dreams… was none other than the whiny, test-failing meatball head that he had traded insults with since the first moment he'd met her? She was the princess that had stayed by his side, beckoning for him to come to her? And yet… he'd totally rejected her… made her feel like an empty shell void of her heart that she given but would not take back.

He jumped in after her as quickly as he could. He would fight by her side… and nothing would stop him. The fall was long. And dark. A million lost souls fell with him, grasping at him, slithered through him. He heard a yell, before realizing it was his own. Then there was a loud thump and he landed hard on his feet. "Sailor Moon? Senshi? Heero?" there was no answer. The dark cavern was silent. He stood up and leaned up against a wall. From what it felt, he was alone in an underground tunnel. He walked down the tunnel, following the wall, so that he could keep a relative direction of where he was going. He was going nowhere fast.

Suddenly, a flare of light entered the tunnel, showering green light before his eyes, lighting his path. Sailor Jupiter suddenly appeared before him. "Thanks to you, Princess Serena has been led to paths unknown. This hole that you have dropped in has been corrupted due to your failure of your destined path." Tuxedo Mask jerked. "How could anything happen to her just because I don't care for her?!" he yelled at the semi-transparent figure of Sailor Jupiter. She glared at him. Sailor Jupiter snorted in absolute disgust. "You're the perfect guy indeed." She said sarcastically, "No wonder Serena always ends up coming home sobbing into her pillow after she meets up with you during our past battles. You're a jerk Darien… and being so, you might destroy her utterly." The light emanating from her disappeared and he was plunged into darkness again.

~*~*~*~*~

Serena winced as he yelled the words. The others had told her to stay here, hidden to hear the words spoken. Well, staying hadn't helped much had it? He'd simply yelled it out, loud enough for even the Gods of Death to hear wherever they were. She choked back a sob, but could not stop the tears that began to flow effortlessly from her eyes although she attempted to stop them. She found herself being hugged by someone, looking up; it was Sailor Uranus, a different, more compassionate smile on her face. "It's going to be alright… you're the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and he's destined to be your king… he'll love you no matter what." She said in a different tone altogether.

Smiling and wiping her eyes, Sailor Moon nodded. "Yes… I must seem such a failure as a leader if I have to fight my own friends and cry because the one who supposed to be in love with me is a total disappointment." Neptune came up from behind her lover. "It's alright, Sailor Moon… he'll love you… I know he will." She said comfortingly. Sailor Moon looked up, her eyes haunted. "But can I wait forever just for him to say those three words?"

Relena looked sadly at her depressed older cousin. She held the power of the cosmos at her fingertips… but the one thing she truly wanted… Relena couldn't help now… Heero slid his arm around her shoulders, hesitantly and she gasped, looking up in surprise. He gave her a small smile, one she could barely see… but her face brightened incredibly as she hugged him. "Sailor Moon, what are you doing?!" she heard Saturn cry and she whirled around to see Sailor Moon walk out of the hidden wall they were in towards Tuxedo Mask.

"Why would you continue to protect me… if you don't care for me at all?" she asked sadly, her blue eyes dark. He looked down at her. "So you were listening weren't you?" she nodded. "Because. You're a mission I must complete." He said coldly. Heero's eyes widened in the shadows, _Those are the exact words I once spoke to Relena! But… I love her… it was all just a façade I had to put up… _Sailor Moon's eyes grew cold, colder than his own. "Well congratulations. You've just been released from your contract." She said grimly. A flash of light erupted from the locket and Darien fell to the ground writhing in pain as the transformation disappeared… as if wrenched from his being… as it had. A rose appeared in Sailor Moon's gloved hand… the source of his transformation. Another flash of light from her locket and Darien disappeared completely from the dark chambers.

"Sailor Moon! What have you done?" cried Relena as she ran to her cousin. "If all he cares about it protecting me as he would some precious gem, then he no longer has to care." She said softly. "Where is he now?" asked Sailor Tranquility, her voice as soft as her cousin's. "He's back at the mansion, with the others." She answered dully looking at the rose in her hand. Holding it up, it disappeared into a million multi-colored sparkles. Sighing, she let the sadness slide from her body. "Let's get moving." She said finally. Her cousin nodded silently and understandingly.

The others came out from their hiding place. Pluto stared silently after the saddened princess. _She loved him… and he felt nothing for her in return… I never knew this side of Endymion before… _she though sadly. 

(Authoress breaks into the story with her ramblings.)

::GAHH!! This is going way over my head! I want Darien to be sweet he ends up acting like a major prick! Will this keyboard ever do as I say!!::

::blink::

::Oops. (Smiles innocently and continues on with story)::

They continued on in a subdued silence. Soon they reached a sort of glow. "Do you think that's it?" Pluto looked confused. "No… it's radiating power… but the power's not evil." She murmured. "Hello Princess Serenity." A familiar voice said softly. "Venus!" cried Sailor Moon rushing towards her friend but passing right through her. "I can only talk to you my Princess." The image said softly. "I am like Mars and Jupiter before me, we can only guide you partway. Don't give up on Darien… he does love you… he just doesn't show it." She said softly. Sailor Moon sighed. "I doubt it. Venus, you may be the senshi of love, but he doesn't love me, not if he considers me only a mission to complete." Venus shook her head slowly. "Believe what you wish Sailor Moon… but it will not help you grow strong if you don't believe." She faded into darkness once more.

Sailor Moon sighed. _Why then? If he loves me, then why won't he show it? If I'm nothing more than a simple mission he has to complete, then shouldn't this make him happy? _she thought glumly. Somehow knowing that he'd been fighting at her side seemed so much better than now… but if he thought of her in this way, then she'd given him the freedom he'd wanted. A freedom she herself would never attain. As the small group walked silently, their ears perked for any little noise. Suddenly, color exploded in front of their eyes without warning, blinding their eyes, which had grown accustomed to the darkness. "Well, well, well. So the all-too-famous leader of the sailor senshi has returned to her 'loyal servants' as she fondly calls us." A voice snapped from the light. "Amy?" gasped Sailor Moon blinking away the white lights from her eyes. "No… that mortal name no longer fits the Warrior of Mercury that I have become." The cold voice said as the female form appeared in front of them.

"What are you doing with them? You wanted to grow up to be a doctor, and learn to save others' lives!" cried Sailor Moon. "Not anymore. I have the power to destroy all those pathetic people down there, I refuse to even think of saving them." She replied. "SHABON SPRAY!" she yelled, the familiar bubble attacks flying at them. "SILENCE WALL!" yelled Saturn, her attack forming a shield around them. The bubbles smashed harmlessly against the shield disintegrating. "Okay. Now I'm pissed!" yelled the normally calm Mercury. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" the attack slammed against the "SILENCE WALL!" that Saturn had put up, but being a stronger attack, Mercury's made Saturn's wall finally disappear. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" a voice yelled as a torrent of fire spewed down on them. "JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!" yelled Jupiter leaping into sight. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" yelled Venus coming into view.

The inner senshi stood in line against the outers, Sailor Moon, Sailor Tranquility and the Dragon's Flame. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!" yelled Uranus, her Space Sword in hand. "Ahh!" cried Mercury as she was struck by one of the blasts. "Keep going! We'll handle them!" yelled Pluto spinning her Time Staff. "Dead Scream." She (yes she does this) whispered. The purple planet-shaped attack slammed towards the Inner senshi. Giving them one last glance, Sailor Moon nodded. "Let's go. They can't go up against the Pluto brothers. We can." Sailor Tranquility nodded. "Forget pacifism. That won't save the world." She said shakily. Heero gave her a look. He above all others knew how hard she had fought for total peace. Now she was forcing herself to fight against all she had worked for.

"Are you sure? This is all-" she shook her head silencing him. "No… you were right Heero… I guess there will always be battles."

"And I thought **I **was smart." A voice commented. "Amy!" cried Sailor Moon looking around. "Right here, Princess." Said Mercury appearing. "Congratulations Relena. You've found out who you are… and now you're brave enough and smart enough to understand that above all else, the Sailor Senshi **must** fight to preserve the peace of the entire Earth." She said softly. Turning to Sailor Moon, she executed a small frown. "That was not a very nice thing to do to Darien, Serena." Sailor Moon's face crumpled. "If all I am to him is a *beep* mission, then I don't want him to bother." She said. "But you love him… it's plain on your face and it's written in the stars that you will both be together." Amy argued gently.

"And I doubt you're simply a mission to him." Heero's voice unexpectedly broke in. "What do you mean? How would you know?" asked Sailor Moon. Relena looked up into Heero's face and her eyes lighted up in sudden comprehension. "He said that to me once." She told her cousin. "He said I meant nothing more to him that a hindrance in a battle." Sailor Moon nodded. "I can guess that." she said softly. "But I didn't mean it… I was to cowardly to admit to her… and myself that I loved her. But she gave me another chance… and I think Darien is the same way." He told her bluntly. Sailor Mercury smiled. "I know you'll figure out your tangled feelings soon, my Princess. We'll all be here when you need us. Count on it." She faded into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~

Darien opened his eyes; his vision blurred before sitting up disoriented. Finally focusing, he looked up to see a face looking down at him. "You're awake I see." Lady Une said from where she was sitting beside him. "What? Where am I?" he asked looking around the room. "You're back in Quatre's mansion. The others left to follow your friends." She said softly. Darien groaned. Every movement he made hurt. "What happened?" he asked. "You tell me."

His eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh no… I've got to go back!" he cried scrambling up. Lady Une looked at him. "What happened? You simply appeared here and I brought you in here." He gasped in pain, "Sailor Moon. She took away my power… because I told her she meant nothing to me but a mission to complete." Lady Une's eyes widened in comprehension. "Well, I'm coming with." She said helping him to his feet. "Who said you were coming?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I fell in love with Mister Trieze… when he died, I was devastated. And now that he's back… I might be able to see him… at least one last time." She said firmly grabbing her car keys. "Come on. Since I'm not one of the Sailor Senshi, I can't teleport, but you can definitely use the seatbelt." She said as she slammed on the gas pedal of her car and they were off in the direction where Quatre had pointed them to… him being an empath after all.

"That's it!" cried Darien as Lady Une slammed on the brakes. "What? Where?" she asked looking around. "That clearing is exactly the place where the tunnel is!" he said getting out of the car. Lady Une followed suit and she looked down at the ground suspiciously. "What are we supposed to see?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Lady…" her eyes widened suddenly as the voice suddenly spoke. "Mister… Trieze?" she asked looking around. Darien looked at her, shocked by the voice. "Please… help me… free me from this evil." The voice pleaded and she stepped towards the now opened darkness of the pit. Darien ran after her and they both disappeared into the darkness and it swallowed itself up, looking for all the world like another clearing… with a car parked in it.

~*~*~*~

Well, this chapter wasn't as long as the others that I've written before it right? Well? Was it okay? So I made Darien act like such a creep… but I really meant for him to be as sweet as Heero is to Relena. And if you've read my ranting earlier, there's no need for me to repeat it. i_heero_yuy@hotmail.com is my email and hopefully you'll spend a few measly moments of your time to criticize a girl's work. J 


	8. chapter seven

(Chapter Seven)

(Chapter Seven)

Lady Une walked in a daze-like dream world through the tunnels. "Lady…" a voice whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened as she was snapped back down to earth. "Mister Trieze?" she asked looking around her. "I missed you…" he said softly, slipping his arms around her waist from behind her. She gasped at his touch before moving away from him. "What happened to you?" she whispered shakily. "I came back…" he answered simply. She looked at him closely, he was different she knew… but he was still the same person inside, and she had to focus hard to ignore the fact that she loved him with all her heart, even when he'd died.

"No… you were taken over." She said firmly backing away. "Lady… I've raged through Heaven and through the deepest recesses of Hell to return to you… won't you love me again?" he pleaded. She felt herself weakening, but was determined to find out. "You never answered my question. Are you the same Mister Trieze that I fell in love with?" He stopped, whatever he might be, whatever he was capable of doing… that was one thing he couldn't. He couldn't lie. "No." he said finally, the façade dropped from his face showing the darkness that ruled over him now. "I have never felt love, nor will I ever experience it. My soul has been proclaimed too dark to ever know such a bright emotion." He said this with a touch of sadness that only Lady Une could hear.

"Then why try to destroy these people whom others care for?" she asked, her voice gaining a little more strength. "Because the destruction of the Gundam pilots will be a nuisance avoided in the future. I will never allow my brother to be destroyed by those pathetic fools, idiot though my brother is."

"But how could he be destroyed by them? It's certain that you two hold immense power in your grasp, enough to bind Sailor Moon's warriors to you… why would you be afraid of normal people like us?" she asked quietly, she was like that. After the war had ended, she had stayed the nice, kind woman that she was and not the commanding officer she had been. "We are not afraid! Merely cautious in the dealings of men."

Trieze suddenly doubled in pain, his eyes widened. "Oh god, why won't you accept you've lost!" he growled to seemingly himself. Lady Une backed against a wall and stared wide-eyed at the internal struggle. //I love her. I won't let you hurt her in any way, and that means not hurting the ones she can trust. I owe that much to her at least.// _You pitiful fool! I will destroy them all! My brother will not die by these pitiful humans! He will at least die with dignity, so that the name of the gods will not be corrupted! _He was surprised by Lady Une's hand on his arm. "No matter whether you are one of the brothers of Pluto… or Mister Trieze… what will you accomplish by destroying each other in the same body?" she asked softly, her voice ringing truth to both minds.

//Please… don't hurt her… I love her…// Trieze's voice rang through Pluto's mind, his throat constricting slightly. He had enough room in his dark mind for envy, for Trieze's ability to love… even when dead. To be even able to love was something Pluto had been said to be impossible for him, the god of Hell. _I won't hurt her, _was all he thought back to Trieze. Lady Une stood there, unaware of the swirling thoughts running through Pluto's mind. Thoughts no one, not even Trieze could decipher. _What is wrong with me? I've always been known to be the coldest of the Plutonian Brothers… why is this strange feeling taking over **me**?_

::Uh… may I cut in here?::

WHAT THE *BEEP* ARE YOU DOING?!

::Eep! Never mind! Forget I ever popped in your brain!::

(Reader hears a muffled snicker as Authoress' little sister is currently laughing at her older sister's fic… and will pay dearly for it as older sister runs after laughing baka with Akane's borrowed mallet.)

::(To reader and shifts slightly away from immobilized Trieze/Pluto) Hi! I am not sure how this really scary guy managed to weasel some really nasty words aimed at me into this fic… but he did. Blame it on Pluto there… (Points at aforementioned Trieze/Pluto) Other than that… yes this is the end of the fic. WHAT?! Yeah right. Okay… so not really a cliffhanger that will make you scream and wish for a mallet like mine… (Sees a raised eyebrow from a black-haired girl out of the corner of her eye) er… or Akane's, to hit me with… but that's a good thing right?

BUT!!!!!

Hahahahaha! I wouldn't do that to those people who I KNOW must be out there somewhere who love my fics… (dodges the sharp missiles aimed at Stef-chan's head) And so… there's more! YAY!!!!!!! (dodges more sharp missiles and the occasional roll of toilet paper…) OKAY! WHO'S DECIDED I'M NOT EVEN WORTH THE EFFORT OF KILLING WITH A **DECENT** WEAPON? TOILET PAPER?! TOILET PAPER?!?!?!?!?!?! (quits raving as she sees the major sweatdrop on reader's head, smiles innocently and goes back to story)

~*~*~*~*~

Relena blinked as a wave of weariness washed over her. "What is this… weakness?" she asked her cousin. "We've been transformed for quite a while now… the transformation drains us of energy." She answered listening intently for any sound that would indicate that they were nearing their intended target. "So… Sailor Moon… or should I say Princess Serenity?" asked a voice from behind them. The three of them whirled to see the Plutonian Brother that Sailor Moon had met. "So you have finally come to see me, my destined Queen." He said in a smooth voice. Sailor Moon glared at him. "Just for that, I'll beat you within an inch of you life." She said, her wand held at his face. "You think that puny Ginzoushou can stop me?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the pink, not-very-impressive pink wand that she was holding in her hand.

Heero stepped instinctively in front of Relena, shielding her slightly with his own body. She smiled up at him, he could see over his own shoulder. "But… I'll leave your precious cousin and her boyfriend alone if you come along with me…" he said, his eyes flashing maliciously. "Yeah right." She muttered, "MOON CRISIS MAKE-UP!" she yelled, feeling an exhilarating surge of power the transformation gave her. "And you think you'll stop me." he smirked, "I am a god. I am immortal and shall never be destroyed!" she glared at him. "We will never be destroyed either. Time and time again, when we are struck down, we will rise again in another time, in another place… we will return to battle… a gift and a curse that has been chosen for us since the beginning of time."

"Of course. Your destiny is meant to be entwined with mine. You were destined to become the Dark Queen and rule the world by my side!" he proclaimed. "Think again, loser." She said, "Live sometime in the… what century is it?" she asked before shrugging, "Okay, even back in the twentieth century, marriages that were pre-destined like that were so overrated. I can't think how medieval you can get in **this** century." He glared at her. "We are meant to be!" he yelled. "NOT WHEN I SAY WE AREN'T!" she yelled back. 

"Well… if you won't… I think all of your friends will do instead." He said, smiling vindictively. "You wouldn't." she said, her face pale. "Maybe I won't… but are you willing to take that chance that I can destroy all of your 'friends' in an instant?" a primal growl emanated from the mini-skirted Super Soldier, "OMAE O KOROSU!" she yelled leaping forward and slamming him against the wall of the cave. He was stunned for a moment before saying, "Tsk tsk. When did the precious little princess get so violent?" he asked smirking. She glared, "You missed too much of my life to know anything about me. And you say we are destined forever. You don't know a single moment of my life!" she yelled kicking him in the face with a (might I add) **very** hard high-heeled boot. Relena looked at her cousin in amazement. "I doubt that's a good idea when you as angry as hell is it?" Heero was looking with a raised eyebrow at Super Sailor Moon pummeling a god. "Um… no." he said.

"I've had enough of this. "WORLD SHAKING!" he yelled, a blast of energy slamming Sailor Moon into the opposite wall. "That's… Uranus's attack!" she gasped, standing up heavily. "No… it's my own. We control the powers of the Outer Scouts. And now also the Inners as well." He said his eyes glowing brightly. "TRANQUILITY REVENGE ENSNARE!" a voice yelled as a beam of turquoise light erupted from Relena's wand and caused Pluto to impact against a rock wall. "You may control the power of the senshi… but you'll never control the power of the Moon and Earth!" she said glaring at him. "Now leave my cousin alone!!!!"

(AN: At this point, Authoress appears again actually in the fic.)

"Hey people! Glad to see… me… … oh yeah, bad timing right?" I asked as I look from one side to another. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR BATTLE YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!!" yelled Pluto. This of course, makes me VEEEERRRYYYY angry since I have already been pecked at multiple times by very mean people. So of course, I snap back. "YOU WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST IF I HADN'T PUT YOU IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! BUT SINCE I NEED A GOOD PLOT, I NEED TO ADD SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE THE READER AT LEAST A **LITTLE** INTERESTED! SO YOU CAN SIMPLY SHUT UP! AND DON'T CALL ME A FREAK YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GOD!!!!!" like I said earlier, I am VERY snappish today so don't mind me.

And of course, I pull out my handy-dandy(from screwed up show called Blue's Clues) mallet that I **still** haven't returned to Akane since I like it too much, and basically… threaten him. If a REEAAALLLYYY tall god could feel threatened by a measly 5'3 fourteen-year-old girl. He didn't. He raised an eyebrow and smirked down at me… Of course that gave Sailor Moon a perfect time to come leaping and conking him on the back of his head with her aforementioned very hard high-heeled boot (although I can't see how the scouts could run in those things…) which made him ALMOST fall over in a dead faint. Of course, since he bent down double, I was able to throw a good hard *THWACK* on his skull, possibly giving him total brain damage and surely making him lose twenty zillion brain cells at least. "And that's for calling me a freak!" I said triumphantly before turning back to the others. "Hi again!" I said cheerfully to them.

"Uh… hi again…" I nudged the unconscious god with my toe and giggled. "He doesn't look so omnipotent when he's fainted does he?" I said.

"Ditto." Replied Relena as she de-transformed and slumped against a wall and sliding down to the ground. Heero sat down next to her, placing an arm awkwardly around her shoulders. Serena, also de-transforming looked with a little jealousy at her cousin. She had someone who cared for her and showed it, while she… she had nothing. 

I looked over at Serena, thinking sadly, _This is all my fault… I'm the authoress, but I'm not omnipotent either…_

::for all the readers who think I am insane to be upset because of some anime characters, I have to tell you that if I really were put in that position I would really be thinking the same. I feel guilty about everything. Sorta like Quatre is.::

I sat down beside Serena, hoping to at least talk to her. "Y'know… since I'm the one who made Darien do this… and I've gotta say it's sad to see you so upset, I know for a fact that he still loves you. Not as a mission, but as someone he really cares about. Look!" in front of us appeared a swirling portal and in it we could see Darien stumbling among the rocky surfaces of the dark caves alone calling, "Serena! Serena!" over and over for her. "See?" I said as I banished the portal, "he still loves you, enough to come back to look for you and stand by your side even without the added power of Tuxedo Mask."

I of course had to pop back to author-land to get this fic under way but I could tell that Serena had something that resembled hope in her eyes. Mission accomplished. Now if only Darien won't act like a royal jerk when I meet them back up. You cannot believe how much of an idiot he can be. (Yes I may be writing this fic but that doesn't mean that the characteristics of the characters can be totally changed. And he is a jerk to her at the beginning of the anime.)

Relena walked over to her cousin. "Come on. Let's go find him. If he's this desperate to see you, I think he's worth giving another chance for. I would know wouldn't I?" she asked Heero teasingly. He turned sideways so that his face was half hidden in the shadows and Relena couldn't see the color rise to his face. _You've got me all figured out Relena… I just wonder if I'll ever know everything about you…_ he thought silently to himself. And what of his princess from his dreams? Could he let her fade into the past? He sighed and then looked down as he saw her slip an arm into his. "Come on Heero." She said smiling up at him, her face still remaining cheerful and she kissed him on the lips, regardless of an unconscious Plutonian brother at their feet. _This girl can find romance anywhere, _he thought raising an eyebrow. Not that he minded… okay, was he going off the deep end or what?

::Didn't I say you'd be happy? Aren't you happy?::

Why ask me?

::Because, it's not *me* who needs to know this, it's *you*::

I… guess so…

::See? Now show her! Or… do you want to end up like Darien?::

Heero stiffened, did that sound like a threat? Unconsciously, he pulled the girl tighter; there was no way he'd lose her. Laying her head on his shoulder, Relena remained alert but she was a little more comfortable.

And Serena watched the two, wishing with all her might that what Stefani had said was really true. _Darien… how could I be a mission? I was the princess that was to be your fiancée on the moon and you loved me then! I came to Earth to find you again… and yet you won't let me get close to you…_ closing her eyes, she remembered a him telling her of a link that had led him to her, that he could feel her emotions, whenever she transformed into Sailor Moon… _Let's see if this will still work… his powers may be gone, but I'm still here and so is he… _A bright spark erupted from her fingertip and the two behind her stopped in amazement as the ball of light turned slowly, sparkling the various colors of the rainbow and they flew in all directions… to come back from one direction only.

"We're close to him. Come on." She said waving them to hurry. Relena grinned at Heero and whispered in his ear, "Now… does she not look like a girl in love or what?" Heero didn't say anything… in truth he couldn't know… he'd never really cared up until now… "I've only known how *you* look when you're in love… no others." He whispered in hers. Their conversation was stopped when a distinct "SERENA!" could be heard. "DARIEN?!" yelled Serena as she listened in vain. "SERENA!" the voice was coming closer as was a dark figure. "DARIEN! I'm here!" she yelled, the light still blazing from her fingertip as she held it up like a torch.

The young man was there, a little worn out but he was there. And he ran to Serena with a huge embrace. "Serena… I'm sorry… I couldn't tell you what I felt… I just couldn't… I'm so sorry…" his fingers were tangled in her long golden hair and she lay her chin on his shoulder. "Darien… I'm sorry too." From the ball of light appeared a sparkling golden rose, his rose, the rose that allowed him to transform. "Here." She said simply holding it to him. Taking it, the transformation was instantaneous. Tuxedo Mask stood before her a small lighting his face. 

Sailor Moon's eyes hardened as another sound could be heard. Pluto had evidently awakened and the sound of his running, could tell them that he was in a **VERY** bad mood.

~*~*~*~*~

Lady Une looked towards the sounds of the screams. "Oh no… those are the others aren't they!" she cried, her eyes filled with fear towards the girls who had come to their dimension. Pluto looked at her, "Let's see then." He said finally and a mirror appeared before them both. The glass shimmered before Lady Une could see a battle between senshi, the Outers and the Inners. Although the power of the Outer Senshi was much greater than the power of the Inner Senshi, the added power of the Plutonian Brothers and their numbers were enough to overpower the Outer Senshi. Neptune was the first to fall. And with her, Uranus followed soon after. Saturn and Pluto were the only ones left and they were visibly tiring very quickly. The Inners were working like a machine, unable to stop or pause never tiring.

"Oh no… kami no…" gasped Lady Une. Pluto looked at her pain-filled features. She had barely known the girls and yet, she was able to feel pain towards them to see them fall. He rose and taking her hand, she looked up with wide eyes. He stepped through the mirror, Lady Une following behind him into the scene of the battle. "STOP." He said making all eyes turn to him. The Inner Senshi stopped immediately and the sight of Lady Une made the Outers pause. "Don't harm them any longer. The battle is between my little brother, Sailor Moon, the Dragon, Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Tranquility." He gestured to the mirror and the Inner Senshi walked in without hesitation. The Outers paused to try and wake the unconscious Neptune and Uranus. Lady Une went over to help, and with a close look at her, Pluto nodded. "So it was you." She said in her timeless voice, though her appearance was still battered by the battle. Lady Une nodded, "I hope this ends up where none of us lose anyone…" she said softly.

Pluto nodded. Lady Une and she seemed to be very similar, they could be two entirely different personas, one kind one and when at war, one ferocious one. She was unlike the Inner Sailor Senshi who remained cheerful even during their battles, nor like the Outer Senshi who were indifferent in war and to everyone else that they considered not with them. And so it seemed Lady Une was also like her.

Pluto/Trieze looked at the two of them in wonder, _How is it that even during their battles and confronted with such a person as I, care for others before themselves?_ Lady Une held Neptune in her arms while Sailor Pluto held Uranus and Saturn held Uranus and Neptune's respective weapons along with her own. Pluto gestured to the mirror and Lady Une walked through with Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn following cautiously through.

//So do you believe now that Lady Une is worth coming back to the mortal realm for?// _I am reserving judgement. But… she and Sailor Pluto are very similar in being I must say._ //What do you mean?// _Sailor Pluto was supposed to be **my** destined queen… but I am less foolish than my brother. _

Sailor Pluto looked over at the Plutonian brother sitting on his throne in the body of Trieze Kushrinada. "Pluto…?" she asked slowly, almost hesitantly (which if Mako-chan were awake, then she'd be snapping photos non-stop) towards him. "Yes?"

"Why is it that you have allowed the Outers their respective powers to fight for the goodness of the world and yet you both hope for the destruction of it?"

"I do not wish for destruction, I hope only for my brother's safety."

"But still, why fight us? Why try to destroy these gundam pilots if they do no wrong to your brother?"

"You cannot see infinitely as I can. He would be destroyed if he continues to follow Serenity. And I will not allow him to be destroyed by these pathetic humans with no mystical power at all!" Sailor Pluto sighed, "And so you believe… that your brother can do no wrong? That if he were destroyed, attempting to take another's bride would be considered right?" 

"Once before, a long time ago, Serenity **had** been for my brother… Serenity-sama had wanted to build a bridge between the Moon and the farthest planet from the sun. He loved her I knew, and once I suppose Serenity must have had a crush on him too… but she fell in love with Endymion and set my brother in a jealous rage that spanned centuries."

"And what of you? Were you not promised with someone?" Pluto jerked and looked away. "I doubt you would want to hear."

"I am the Senshi of Time, something I have not heard of is unusual so I wish to know."

"It was… it was you dear princess Pluto." Her garnet eyes widened. "You don't mean… that **I** was your promised one?!" at her nod she stepped back, "I was unaware that… I never…" Pluto waved it away. "It is of no matter. We were unable to marry then and it is sure that we are probably never to be married now." Sailor Pluto sighed and walked back to the others who were coming to, and as he watched her, Pluto sighed. Her forest green hair swayed from where it fell gracefully to her hips and the short skirt of her fighting fuku accented her long legs partially hidden by her long boots.

__

It may be almost impossible to have you dear princess… but I am sure I will… always be there for you, it was strange… he, the Plutonian Brother incapable of love was suspecting he was falling for the senshi of time all over again…

__

Oh kami what is wrong with me? I was supposed to marry him?! And yet I had no idea after all these centuries that this man, who has given me the power of Pluto was to be my husband… would I… would I have to kill him? Am I beginning to care for him…? Sailor Pluto shook her head, this was going to give her a headache sooner or later.

::So why not answer your own question?::

What question?

::Do you care for him?::

He would destroy the gundam pilots!

::Was that an answer?::

I…

::I didn't think so. So… if you do care for him… and being the authoress I assure you that you do, can you do nothing to change his mind?::

Why should it matter whether or not I love him? He has no love for me, only for Persephone.

::He never loved Persephone, the myth was all wrong. It was Eros who was being mischievous and struck him with one of his arrows. He had been out looking for Zeus for permission of having an earthly wedding which you'd insisted to have when you were to marry him.::

But that's… impossible!

::How is it impossible? Aphrodite and Eros were always more welcomed in the arms of the peoples than Hades. They would have taken the side of the Goddess of Love and Beauty.::

But what about…

::Endymion? Now… let's ask you a few questions. Do you care about him?::

Of course I do.

::Would you risk your life for him?::

Yes. It is my duty.

::Darling, kick duty right out the window here and tell me. Now, do you know for sure you love him?::

Y-yes.

::Alright. Now the biggie question. Why then would you be troubling yourself with whether or not you love Pluto?::

I…

::See? Now, when you KNOW you love him, does it have not to do with your mind? And when you KNOW that you cannot love Pluto, yet it is your heart that drives you to think the question over and over? So, is it really LOVE you feel towards Endymion? Are the fates that cruel?::

The fates can be cruel and they can be kind.

::Enough with the 'I'm the Senshi of Eternity and I know everything so I must live forever in sorrow' gig! Do you think *I* would be that cruel?::

Sailor Pluto sighed and then groaned since the drainage of power and also the physical battle had worn her down. She de-transformed before slumping to the ground. Sailor Saturn followed her example as she became little Hannah Tomoe once more. Susan groaned as she lay among the stones and crawled over to Hannah who was on the verge of fainting and quietly held her. Uranus and Neptune were slowly coming to and were moaning slightly, their hands clasped between them as they continued to gain consciousness.

Susan felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the face of Pluto. She could sense the aura of deep suffering that pervaded the air around him. "I'm sorry." He said simply. Susan nodded, standing up and laying Hotaru back on the ground, and stood up in front of him. "I know."

::Pluto?::

Who the hell are you?!

::I'm the authoress. And I decided now that since you aren't so violent, I could actually talk without being yelled at.::

…

::Alright, then just listen. You cool with that?::

…

::Sheesh. You'd think a god would be able to answer!::

Am I to listen to you babbling?

::Fine. Now, I know you're the 'cold as ice and just as evil' dude, but I find you the better of the two Plutonians so I'm gonna offer help. Susan's getting a faint idea of what she feels for you, and what you feel for her too so—::

I don't feel anything. And neither can she feel anything for me either.

::Really? So… would you rather I simply made her fall in love with your brother? I can do that you know.::

…

::Since I am so nice, I will not make you answer that question, nor will I force her to do something that isn't meant to be. Think about it okay?::

Susan groaned as she slumped a little. Her muscles were killing her. Oh well. She'd handled worse. Although, the next moment, she was surprised she had slumped down into a very soft couch of dark blue velvet. "Just rest." Was all he said, being a man of few words and he walked away to look at the other Outers.

Uranus had come to and the first thing she saw was the face of Pluto. She leaped up to her feet, ignoring her protesting muscles. "What the hell do you want from me?" she asked, assuming a fighting pose. Pluto sighed, "Get some rest, you're going to kill yourself this way."

"And why would you care?!" Neptune had woken up by this time and she stood slowly. "Why didn't you kill us?" she asked slowly, trying to overcome the pounding headache. "Because. This is a war between my brother, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Tranquility, Sailor Moon and the Dragon of Thunder. Not between us. Nor the other senshi." Another couch appeared behind them and they sank into the contours of the soft velvet, their feet unable to hold them up any longer. They looked surprised, then suspicious, but when they noticed Susan lying on one close to them, they relaxed a little also, though their eyes remained watchful.

~*~*~*~

Well, done this chapter! One more to go and then the whole thing's done. Oh come on, you know you want to read it after coming this far! i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com okay? thanx for sticking with me this far! Only one more part to go! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT! I sound like a cheerleader but that's okay!!!!!!! J ;;;;;;;;


	9. epilogue

(Chapter Eight)

(Chapter Eight)

The last chapter in this fic! I KNOW you all liked it if you stuck with me this far… unless it's to laugh at every single word I've written down, but then… I still thank you all! (sarcastically) I'm going to cry, it's so sad to see you all go… (sniff)… (rolling of eyes) but then, since I have so many more fics coming, you can't miss me very much right?

~*~*~*~

Sailor Moon's boots were killing her. And no doubt Sailor Tranquility's were killing _her_. "Geez and I thought be a Demigoddess was good enough, but NOOO I had to be stuck battling a very pissed off a GOD." Sailor Tranquility grinned, though she was visibly tiring, "Why are we running again? Shouldn't we be fighting?" Sailor Moon shook her head, "We need all the power we can get and the other senshi are the only ones that can give us that power. Or at least to be able to know that Pluto is unable to draw their power." Heero looked at the girl, then at Darien. He lagged a little to let the girls go forward and he and Darien took up the rear. "Why the hell would you think she was a ditzy blond if she is this strong?"

"You need to see her in my world. Her grades are lower than the Mariana Trench and she mistakes my head for a trashcan from the sample of shoes and failed tests that come my way."

"So you think she's stupid." Darien didn't say anything for a moment, "She's not the best as school, but… she has a heart big enough to fit the entire universe in it. She can make anyone she meets feel happy and light hearted." Heero nodded silently before saying, "And she'll do anything she can to protect others, even those she doesn't know." Darien nodded, before noticing that both girls seemed to hold the same qualities. "Must run in the genes…" he muttered.

A sudden crashing of stone told them all to increase their speed and as they continued running, they noticed a shining mirror in front of them, blocking their way. Sailor Moon, more knowledgeable about these things leaped at it without hesitation and disappeared through. The others followed with only a little hesitance. And the mirror disappeared just before Pluto appeared across the long tunnel yelling his frustration and letting his voice echo through the corridors. "DAMN THAT (censored)! SHE IS (*BEEEEEEEEEP*) SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! AND INSTEAD SHE FALLS FOR SOME (something that goes along the lines of 'that dorky Tuxedo Mask' but the words needn't be repeated to you…) They stumbled out of the mirror transport into another room. Sailor Moon looked up to see the other Plutonian Brother and she backed off before seeing the other senshi. "What have you done to them?!" she shrieked, "I stopped them from killing the Outers." He answered. 

Sailor Moon's eyes widened, "Huh? What are you talking about? Where are the Outer Senshi?!" Pluto gestured to the couches where they were resting and Sailor Moon rushed to them. "Oh no! Are you guys okay?" she asked worriedly. Susan smiled at her, "We're fine." She said as she struggled to get up. Pluto turned to her, "Not a good idea." He warned her, though there wasn't any hint of evil that came from his brother. Sailor Moon looked at Pluto warily, "Would your… would your brother be able to draw the power of the senshi?" Pluto looked surprised, "You're smarter than the briefings said you were, I'm sure my brother underestimated you… but then that's always been his biggest downfall." Lady Une walked up at that moment. Heero's eyes widened, "How'd you get in here?" he asked her bluntly. Lady Une smiled, nodding at Darien. "Ask him that." she said softly. As Serena looked askance at him, he simply said, "She drove me here." He said as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. 

Sailor Moon eyed Pluto, "Well? Can you answer my question?" Pluto sighed, "He CAN do it… I'm sure that's what he's deciding to do… but if they were out of the power of the Dark Ring, then he couldn't channel any power from them… but I don't know about the Outer Senshi. Susan looked up, "Pluto, would we be able to draw power from HIM and help Sailor Moon?"

"It's possible… but I don't know if he's learned how to control you girls yet… it's possible he has and if he can then you HAVE to have very strong willpower and mentality to withstand it." Lady Une and Susan both asked at the same time, "Can you get them out of the power of the Dark Ring?" Pluto hesitated for moments, "I could make it so that he CANNOT draw power from them, but it would also be impossible for YOU to draw power from them. Therefore the Sailor Planet Attack cannot be done." Sailor Moon looked down at her hands… "Fine. Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Tranquility, Tuxedo Mask and Dragon shall fight… Outers, stay out of the fight unless we need your help severely and cut it off should it become too much." She ordered, her voice regal and strong. "We've run for too long. Now it's time to face him." Pluto had began to glow a dark red, the same color as Pluto's Garnet Orb and the light flowed around the Inner Senshi, forming a dark red circle around them in a sphere of power." 

"They are not yet free from our power since I was not the one who cast the spell. Shielding them from everyone is the only way you might have a chance to win." Sailor Moon nodded, "We have to go back… if he doesn't know that he can't draw power from them, then that might give us a slight advantage… henshin yo!" she yelled, as she held up the Purity Chalice. "MOON CRISIS… MAKE-UP!" her appearance changed minimally, but the power that surrounded her grew monstrously. Heero's sword appeared in front of him, and his fighting clothes appeared on him without much, just as Tuxedo Mask's did. "TRANQUILITY MOON POWER MAKE-UP!" Sailor Tranquility appeared, her fuku still as beautiful and shining as before with her powerful magic. Super Sailor Moon nodded to the senshi and to Pluto, "We're ready." She said and Pluto presented a mirror for them to pass through.

As soon as they did, they appeared before his brother, rage filling his entire face. As soon as he saw Serena though, a sly smile appeared on his face, "So my little princess, you have returned to me…" he said. SSM raised an eyebrow, "I told you that you would never take me as your wife and I still intend to keep my word!" Pluto smiled again, his face suspiciously friendly for a man who'd been through a LOT of frustration. _What is he planning…_ Serena thought as she backed away slowly, more for maneuverability than from fear. "Well you see… I am fully aware that my traitorous brother is not on my side any more… but I am even more aware that the Outer Senshi aren't shielded and since I am part of the source of their power… I can draw power from THEM. Unfortunately that will undoubtedly kill them." He said smiling evilly at Sailor Moon. She looked at him coldly, "You are a *BEEP* and I'm not about to back down because of idle threats from a god."

"And how could you, a demigoddess be able to defeat me?" Sailor Moon gave him a deadly smile. "I have defeated plenty of others to be able to know I have the power to destroy YOU!" he smiled, his eyes mocking. "Very well, princess. I shall see how well you can go up against me." She glared at him, "You are an idiot who doesn't know what he really wants and how to get it. And you don't know the meaning of giving up if it will hurt that person so much to be torn away. You, who say you're a god are less than the dirt that the lowliest person walks on because that person knows. He knows more than you ever can!" Pluto glared at her, "THEN FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GOD OF DEATH!" Sailor Moon readied herself, "MOON TIARA STAR!" the attack whirled with deadly accuracy to do double damage, from the blast of dark energy and to Pluto himself.

He looked up, the smile still fixed on his face, "You think that a puny little Frisbee will stop me?" Sailor Moon gave him a grim smile, "Not if I can help it." Relena stepped up, "Let's see you dodge this! TERRAN SPARKLING SHOWER!" to do her justice, the blast hit its mark… but it didn't do more than scorch his clothing, his skin tempered to an inhuman level. "Unbelievable…" murmured Relena a little surprised but undaunted. "Well, well, well… the little princess of Earth is actually powerful enough to build up an energy blast! Good for you." Snarled Pluto as he raised his hands to form a black energy ball. (Wow, how original. But then, what do you expect? A *pink* energy ball?!) The ball hurtled towards Relena, but she was grabbed and she and her protector leaped out of the way just in time. "Thanks Heero." She said, knowing it was he even before she saw him. "No problem." He told her setting her down on her feet again. Sailor Moon glared at Pluto, "Don't worry Pluto… you're going back to Hell." She told him, standing up against him. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" she yelled, the attack blasting him into a wall.

Heero raised his sword, "I call upon the magic of the Dragon of Thunder. Allow me to defeat this god!" his clothes changed into those of the dragon scale armor. From his sword, a light grew, slamming into the evil god, until the god crackled with the white-hot lightning. "AHHH! YOU FOOL!" he yelled, shooting another blast at Heero. The blast hit the armor though and Heero was safe. His eyes glowed red as he continued to fire the blasts of lightning at the god. Sailor Moon and Sailor Tranquility also sent blasts at the god, inflicting more damage as well. Sailor Moon noticed that it was doing no good to repeatedly fire her magic. He wasn't getting weaker from her magical blasts… the only magic strong enough to pass his defenses was Heero's. And she knew his power wouldn't last forever.

__

Sailor Moon… take my Silence Glaive… the power of the Silence Glaive in your hands will not be held with the power of Pluto. Destroy him my princess. I believe in you. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as the air in front of her shimmered and the Silence Glaive appeared in the air. She grabbed it, "SILENCE GLAIVE APPLY!" she yelled, slamming the tip into the ground in front of her. The power ran in a straight line right into Pluto, slamming him right through the ceiling of the caverns and letting the sunlight shine through. "WHAT?! HOW CAN **YOU** USE THE SILENCE GLAIVE?!" yelled Pluto. "I'm a demigoddess and I can do as I damn please." She yelled back at him. "OHMYGOD! HEERO!" she heard a yelling from behind her and whirled to see Relena gasping at Heero's appearance. "He's becoming his true form, Relena… his most powerful form." Heero's eyes glowed an angry red color and he looked towards the sky. In a flash of light, no longer stood the boy, but a dragon, the dark green of the Lightning Dragon.

"NO!" yelled Pluto, his eyes wide as he stared into the shining red eyes of the immense dragon. With one swipe of a clawed paw, he swiped the god as if he were a rag doll and flung him into the cavern walls. The god scrambled up, a little of his dignity lost in anger. He levitated himself into the air, high above the tree-tops when Heero spread his wings and flew after him, the rushes of lightning exploding from his body towards the god. Sailor Moon and Sailor Tranquility stared down from below. "USE THE CERULEAN CRYSTAL! THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL ARE AS MUCH YOURS AS THEY ARE MINE!" yelled Sailor Moon above the sound of the battle above. "HE NEEDS OUR HELP!" Relena nodded, her locket in her hands and the bright light of her magic encircled her, the white wings appeared on her back with her senshi uniform. Real wings of an angel. And as she soared into the sky with her wand as Sailor Moon did with the Silence Glaive. (OH NO! I completely forgot about Tuxedo Mask! What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?! Okay, how about…) Tuxedo Mask looked up at them, _How can I help her? I won't be able to help her simply watching like this!_

::Need help Mr. I-don't-care-about-anything-the-authoress-does-because-I'm-perfectly-capable-of-handling-myself-even-if-the-authoress-could-turn-the-who-fic-against-me?::

I… I didn't mean that really…

::Really? And you didn't mean to hurt Serena like you did?::

Look, I was an idiot, okay?!

::Good to hear you put it that way. Now… go and help your princess!::

Tuxedo Mask felt himself levitating off the air, directly where the battle was. He heard Sailor Moon yelling, "We need more time to power up a new attack!" 

"May I be of some assistance?" he asked them, holding up a handful of razor-sharp roses. Sailor Moon nodded as he flung them into the face of the god, materializing more instantly in his hands even as he threw them. Pluto's eyes were temporarily blinded. The lightning around the dragon intensified, the glowing silver power of the Silver Crystal and the turquoise color of the Cerulean Crystal sparked brighter and brighter. "NOW!" yelled Sailor Moon as their attack blasted into the god. The magic was released as one and the horrible scream from the man carried throughout the forest. 

But as the smoke cleared, he was still there, a little worse for wear, but his eyes glowed. "I will not be defeated by you pitiful fools!" he yelled gasping for air. Sailor Moon's eyes widened, they'd all given a lot of power into that blast… it would take a long time to draw enough power to blast him again… "Ah… Heero, Heero, Heero. I was starting to think you guys could do it alone." They all whirled to face Duo Maxwell… or at least… it should have been Duo Maxwell had he not been wearing a black cloak with a large hood and carrying a gigantic scythe. "Duo, what are you doing here?!" cried Heero from the mouth of the dragon. "Get away before you're hurt!" Duo laughed, but this time, there was a cold ring to it. "No. You four, get down there and build up your power. I'll hold him off… I'm a lesser god than he is… but I'm SHINIGAMI!" he yelled, the scythe held above his head and he swung it in an arc towards the god who blocked it with a sword that materialized out of thin air.

The battle raged in the air, neither side gaining… until the sword of Pluto embedded itself directly into Duo's chest. "NO!" yelled Relena as Duo's head slumped forward… But just as Pluto was about to laugh, Duo's head came up, "You… can't… kill… death…" he gasped, ripping the sword out of him, no blood staining the steel and flung it into the air. The sword became nothing but dust as Pluto advanced again. Sailor Moon, knowing that her wand would do no good suddenly understood. "You two continue powering up a blast strong enough. I'll help Duo. Duo is Shinigami… but Pluto is the God of Death too… and with the Silence Glaive… I'm the Tenshi no Shi." Her wings became black as she concentrated Saturn's energy into her own. _Saturn… I know I can defeat him… show me the way to use your power!_ The rush of knowledge almost overpowered her but she remained defiant as a thousand years of knowledge became hers. Her hair shifted too, the odango style came loose so that her hair flowed to her feet and her bangs became straight, not slightly curled. A dark violet aura surrounded her, and she spread her wings, flying into the sky, the Silence Glaive held in her grasp. Pluto looked at her in horror as she flew up, her long hair flowing behind her. "NO! It can't be! I control Saturn!" he yelled. 

Serena looked up at him with her blue eyes, "I am not Saturn. I am not the girl in which your power was poured into. I am another, who's power was given to me in hopes of freeing my friends. And I will. OMAE O KOROSU!" she yelled attacking him with the Silence Glaive. Duo looked up at her, "Come on Tenshi, we'll fight him together." Serena nodded her eyes narrowed in concentration. The power of Death rose from both weapons, the scythe and the Glaive, one black, the other dark violet. Pluto recoiled from them, "NO! NO! I won't be destroyed by two gundam pilots!" he yelled. But the blast came straight at him, so quick he couldn't dodge. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" his scream tore through the forest for an eternity. But when it stopped, he was gasping for air. "I… Won't… Be… Destroyed…" he gasped. "You sure about that?" Relena's voice appeared from behind him. Both she and Heero were in the air and with a single cry, their power merged into one beam of pure light. Pluto screamed one last time… before he crumbled into dust as the earth shook beneath them.

~*~*~*~

The ceiling of the caverns that they were in began to crumble around them. But a sudden, "SILENCE WALL!" shielded them all as the rock crumbled into dust. They all looked up into the face of the Tenshi no Shi, her wings blotting out the sun from their view. The Inner Senshi seemed to be waking up from a very long sleep and they were looking around themselves in wonder. "What happened to us?" asked Jupiter looking up at the Tenshi no Shi. "And who are you?!" Hotaru stood, "Can you not recognize our princess?" she asked them simply as she kneeled before the angel of death. The Outers followed her example, and to their surprise, so did Pluto. "You have conquered my brother… and therefore, you are Mistress over even me." The Inners were simply staring at the angel. Rei was the first to kneel as she understood the truth, "Forgive us, tenshi. Forgive us for our betrayal." A dragon and another angel with white wings lowered themselves to the ground. As soon as the claws touched the earth, the dragon became Heero Yuy once more, and in his hand, he held his sword. Relena's wings simply folded on her back as she laid her head on his shoulder, completely exhausted.

But the Tenshi that was Serena stayed in the air. Saturn was the first to stand in horror. "NO! Don't let the power of death take over your mind! You do not have the rightful blood of death! Duo! Stop her!" she yelled as Duo flew over to the Tenshi grabbing her by the shoulders and closing his eyes concentrating his energy into Serena. _Serena… no, you are the princess of the Moon, not the Angel of Death. Come back to this world, you do not belong in the world of death._ He told her in his mind as the dark violet light left her body and into Hotaru Tomoe once longer. The Silence Glaive reappeared in its true owner's hand and as it touched it, it disappeared.

Serena's wings became white again, and her hair was taken up into the golden odango style once more. Her eyes opened wide as she looked past Duo into Darien's eyes. "D-Darien?" she whispered as he flew towards her, becoming Prince Endymion as he held her, still in the sky and both ignoring the audience they had accumulated. Pluto stood and looked away. But he was stopped by two hands one his arms. He turned to face Setsuna and Lady Une holding him back. "Where are you going?" asked Setsuna, her garnet eyes pleading. "I don't belong here with the senshi… I don't belong anywhere else but Hell." Setsuna shook her head, "No you're wrong… please don't leave… don't leave me." Lady Une turned away, "And I thank you for at least bringing back Mister Trieze to me one more time… I thought I'd never see him again… thank you."

Pluto smiled at Lady Une. "It was not his appointed time to die. I shall allow him to come back to this world." He told her, and as her eyes widened in surprise, his spirit left the body of Trieze Kushrinada, in which whose arms Lady Une fell directly into. Setsuna turned to the man that had appeared in front of her. The black hair framed his face and his golden eyes looked into hers. He stood taller than her, his robes reaching the ground covering his feet. "Goodbye…" 

He started to walk away when Setsuna suddenly grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me, Pluto… don't leave me again." She whispered looking at him pleadingly. He smiled, "Very well… I'll stay for a while Setsuna… but I am like yourself, I can never stay with you for long as death waits for no one." Setsuna smiled as she touched her lips to his, "Thank you." As she pulled back, she smiled at those gathered "I understand the reason Queen Serenity wanted to bring you all here. But now that this is over, you will all return to your dimensions." She transformed into Sailor Pluto, the Time Staff held in her hand. Serena smiled weakly at Relena, "Don't worry, Lena… I'll see you again. Don't ever doubt it, I'll see you again…" she turned to Heero, "Take care of her please… when I'm not here… she still has her power… and evil will never stay hidden forever." He nodded silently to her and he eyed Darien with one of the explanatory glances of his.

Darien nodded, holding Serena close to him, "Don't worry." He said as the red light filled the air. In a flash, the senshi were gone, all the gundam pilots and their girlfriends (official or not) were back at the Peacecraft palace. Lady Une and Trieze appeared there too, to the amazement of everyone else. And Heero and Relena surprised them all with their arms around each other. Duo, who had appeared in his normal clothes again smiled secretively at the ones that had been present to witness him as god of death. 

~*~*~*~

Luna had just finished dusting off a youma when a red light appeared in front of her. When it dissipated, there stood all the senshi, and Tuxedo Mask. Luna's eyes widened as she ran to Serena and hugged her, "I missed you! Your parents and your friends are all shielded and they think you're still here so they haven't known you were gone… everything's going to go back to normal!" her voice was in the familiar British accent that she had become known for. Serena smiled, "I'm back Luna!" a flash of light appeared and in the senshi's place was a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. "Everything's back to normal…" she said as the senshi parted ways to their separate homes, smiling to be back. And as Darien's arms slid around Serena's shoulders, she whispered, "Not everything… and I'm glad of it."

~*~*~*~

DONE!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!! I'm DONE! I finally finished this fic after so long! I'm so happy! Okay back to seriousness, I hope you liked this, it took a while to write! i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com is my email and tell me what you think! If you're confused about the title, it's more like a love that was lost: Serena and Darien's from the Silver Millennium, found: When they realized they loved each other in the GW dimension, and gained: Heero and Relena finding their love. Okay? Thanx all of you for sticking to this for so long! And yes I changed the title from 'The Purest Treasure' it didn't match my fic at all after I thought about it.


End file.
